A True Friend
by Zaix-fukutaicho
Summary: Komamura is shaken still by the betrayal of Kaname Tousen. He finds that the lonliness is getting to him more than he realized... Zaix Aura, a transfer student, will change the furry captain's life for the better. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

A True Friend

Zaix Artis

07-03-08

Hello! This is my very first fan-fiction! I hope you enjoy it!

Here is my own characters:

Zaix Aura: a 19 year old student at the soul reaper academy.

Aura: Zaix's zanpakuto. Capable of showing itself to others in human form.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own my two characters!

Prologue:

Zaix Aura comes home after a long day of school. He was a transfer student from America but he quickly picked up on etiquette and the lifestyle.

He lived in Kurakara Town with a friend , but he would often try to make friends… Unfortunately, he was too shy to speak to anyone.

Life was peaceful for Zaix. Even though he was different, he still held his head high and was pleasant to everyone. But, on one particular evening…..

"Hmmm…. Lets see… I have my clothes all washed… Check!," Zaix walked from the laundry room into the kitchen. "Dishes done… Check! Hmm…. I think everything is finished! Now Ino can come into a clean house when he gets back from work!" Zaix grinned. "Hmm… I'd better get rid of this five-o-clock shadow while I'm up and about…"

Zaix entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His caramel complexion was shining from the light in the bathroom. His brown eyes looked vibrant and pure. He took a moment to examine his clothes for any dirt or dust. His body was a little stocky but firm and muscular especially in the arms and legs. After fully checking for smudges and such he smiled. He reached for the mirror and opened the medicine cabinet. He took out a tan set of barbers clippers and plugged it into a nearby outlet. Zaix pushed back his black braided hair and began to shave.

" There!" Zaix puts away his clippers and exit's the bathroom. "Hmm….

I'm getting a little hungry… I'd better get something to eat before it gets dark…."

Zaix puts on his shoes and exits the house…

Just setting the stage for right now! J I'm still working on the timeline of events so It'll be a while before the second part of the prologue.

Please review! Thanks in advance! :)


	2. Prologue 2 Zaix, the Soul Reaper

This is the second part of the prologue (bear with me ') There IS a surprise waiting, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach: not mine. Own characters: so mine! J

Zaix walked briskly down the sidewalk. He was contemplating what to get from the convenience store, but he could not make up his mind….

"Hmm.. Should I get noodles? … Nah! Had that yesterday….. Curry?…. No… Too spicy………. Huh?"

Zaix turned around….. He felt as if someone….. No… Some-THING was watching him.

"Hmm…. Just my imagination…" Zaix thought. He turned and continued towards the convenience store…

"I need….. His….. Help …….." A soul appeared in a nearby alley. It took the form of a tan skinned and lean teenager…. He had almost snow white eyes and golden hair…

He decided to follow Zaix… for he was running out of time…

Zaix rubbed his chin as he thought. He arrived at a convenience store not to far from his house. Unfortunately, he still couldn't make up his mind…

"Hmm…." He scratched his chin. "Well, when in doubt!"

Zaix did not spend another second pondering. He found three packs of instant noodles to purchase and headed for the cashier.

"Oh, hello Zaix!" said the woman. She was always very nice to Zaix. "Will this be all for you?" she said with a smile.

" Yes ma'am!" Zaix replied cheerfully. He respected the clerk for being so nice to him.

"Alright.. That'll be 460 yen, please!"

Zaix reached in his pocket and gave her the exact amount.

"Thank you! You be careful, now Zaix!" chimed the clerk.

"Thanks! I will!" Zaix chimed back…..

Meanwhile…. In a nearby alley….

"huff, huff, huff, I… think I …… found him……"

The strange soul was watching Zaix leave the store.

"Hey! You!" shouted the soul.

Zaix looked down the alley…. And saw no one….

"W- What?" Zaix whispered.

"Come over here, please. I don't have time to explain… but if you don't help me I'll be devoured by that…. thing "

Zaix slowly approached from where the voice was coming from. 'Thing?' Thought Zaix

"Where are you….?" Zaix asked

Suddenly, a pale light glowed in front of Zaix. Zaix backed away slowly as the soul revealed itself.. With a flash, the light dispersed revealing the concealed soul.

" Who…?" started Zaix

"Aura… but I don't have time to explain.. He'll find me if I don't cover my tracks.. I need…. Your body…"

Zaix gave a confused look… " but….. Why…? Tell me, what's wrong?"

"He-he-he-he-he!" A terribly gruesome voice gurgled. "You're about to become my snack, boy!"

A hollow with lizard- like features suddenly burst into existence.

It's smile almost as unsettling as his form….

The hollow had cornered this soul in an attempt to devour him.

"I… will not be eaten by you!… I'll destroy you first!" Aura barked.

Aura spoke a command and a ray of light transfixed the hollow.

"GRAAAAAAH! You DARE to fight me? When I get free I'll kill the boy, and then takes your souls!" the hollow roared.

Zaix fell back dropping his dinner, but that was the least of his concerns now…

"What IS that" screamed Zaix.

"Good. You can see it! That's a hollow!" said Aura to Zaix " I can't do much to stop him so I've been hiding…. But he found me….. That's why I need you to become a soul reaper!!"

"A shinigami?!" gasped Zaix. " I thought that was impossible to do! So it actually exists…. the Gotei 13, the Seireitei…. The Soul Society ?!"

Aura stared at Zaix in astonishment but decided to ride the wave of momentum.

"Yes! Now I need you to intake my soul: my very being!"

The hollow screeched angrily trying desperately to break free…. But this binding spell was stronger than any kido it knew about…. But the spell was wearing off….. Time was running out…

" Please, Zaix!" begged Aura. "All you have to do is touch me…. Please….. "

The light binding spell was nearly gone and Aura's power was waning….

Zaix couldn't breath…. He felt dizzy and his heart raced. 'What should I do?!' he thought. 'I can't fight a hollow!….. But…… I could not live with myself knowing this beast killed a soul in need of my help….…. Huh?

The hollow broke free and lunged at Zaix. Zaix skillfully dove out of the way and faced the hollow…

"Alright, Aura….. I'm not sure if this will work…. But if I can die knowing I saved you… then I'm ready…. " Zaix ran towards Aura……. And suddenly… Aura disappeared…

"Huh?" gasped Zaix

Zaix heard a faint whisper in his mind…. "Use my power wisely. I am yours now…

Call my name!"

A strange power welled up inside of Zaix… His body began to glow white…

"Awaken, Aura!!" Zaix shouted as he outstretched his arms to the sky…He hovered slightly and a pure light enveloped him. The hollow growled in annoyance and tried to claw at Zaix but was repelled.

Zaix's clothes suddenly changed into a white robe with strange symbols adorning the sleeves…. His eyes turn as white as Aura's. A lone katana was tied to the robe by a black sash…

"This…… Is this…." thought Zaix. His thoughts were cut off by a massive roar…

" GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ENOUGH OF THIS!! YOU BOTH SHALL DIE!!" The hollow opened is mouth revealing razor-sharp teeth… Suddenly, a ball of dark energy shot from it's maw. It cause an explosion as it neared Zaix…. The smoke was beginning to clear….

"HAHAAAAAAAAAA! FOOL!! TO THINK YOU COULD STAND UP TO M-!

"Kriess!" Zaix appeared right in front of the hollow and drew his blade. He leaped forward with the katana, now glowing pure white, and cleaved the hollow clean in half.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" screeched the hollow "DAMN YOU, CURSED SOUL REAPERS! AAAAAARRGH!!"

With the hollow's last message he dispersed into nothingness…

"I…. I did that………….?"

Sorry that it was soooo looooong! ' Please tell me what you think! It only gets better!!


	3. Chapter 1 Early Puppy

I'm back! :) But I have bad news…. After this goes up…. I won't be able to write as often :(

But I'm not giving up! I'll find a suitable location with a computer somewhere! '….

Now for more good news! Our lovable and furry Komamura -taicho will finally make an appearance!!

(Hugs him) Isn't that great, Komamura taicho!?

Komamura: Indeed! (smiles)

Me: YAY! (Hugs him tighter)

Komamura: ….Can't ….. breathe…!

Me: Oops! ' (Releases him) Well then! Let's get started!!

Komamura: …. Ow…..

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters… just my OCs…

(looks sadly at Komamura) But I really want this one too! '

* * *

"Oh no! No! Where is it? Where is his room? Gah! I can't believe I forgot! He's gonna be sooooo mad!"

Zaix Aura was late. Or so he thought…. As he ran around division 7 of the Seireitei

, he recalled his captain's words yesterday…. Zaix successfully survived against his would-be captain during

his final exam into the Soul Society, but Komamura's words echoed through Zaix's mind ….

"You are not without skill. Impressive, but why are you holding back?"

Zaix could say nothing more than an apology. He really didn't want to hurt anyone on his side

but he knew he had to fight…. Still….

"Hey! Calm down will you!? If you keep that up, your spiritual pressure is gonna skyrocket and then the

Head Captain will notice! He'll definitely start asking you to take the place of the former 9th division captain!"

Almost more times than never, Zaix would only talk to Aura. He would definitely speak politely if spoken to by another soul reaper of course.

Aura disliked it when Zaix got nervous though: His spiritual pressure would flux with his emotions making it harder for Aura to channel

or remain in his sealed state. Though Aura was a unbelievably strong zanpakuto, he still found it an arduous task to contain Zaix's strength.

"Sorry, Aura!" Zaix slowed down to a halt and caught his breath. "But I'm late! Komamura has better things to do than to worry about me!"

Zaix began to teleport: He could not flash step, but he made up for it with this ability.

"Zaix! Wait a minute we are not la-"

"-No time, Aura!"

With that, Zaix fluxed about the 7th division again looking for his taicho…..

* * *

Meanwhile….

Komamura was just finishing his morning routine. He got up early to take a relaxing hot shower and brush his teeth.

Next he got dressed into his uniform and ate. After eating he decided to look at himself in the mirror once more….

"Hmmm….. I wonder how he feels about having me as a captain"

The anthropomorphic fox's brows frowned at the possibility of Zaix being absolutely terrified… 'No…..

he seems more intelligent than the others' he thought. The captain the practiced smiling to see if he

could make a welcoming face to the new recruit.. He chuckled at another thought and decided to simply smile normally.

"Ah… that seems right…… I hope he doesn't pay too much attention to my appearance…"

He ran his furry hand across the side of his fox-like face…. He didn't want to lose another companion because of this

curse, but he could see something in Zaix's eyes that was … different. Was it…admiration? The captain decided not to dwell on the matter for much longer…

"Well then he'll be here in an hour, so I'd better start on my paperwork….. Maybe I can get most of it done before he gets here."

The captain exited his restroom and sat at his desk….

* * *

"There it is!"

Zaix had found the captain's living quarters and was about to knock when…..

"Wait, Zaix!" Aura gasped.

"But Aura I-"

"No buts! It is only 7:00 am not 8:00am! You forgot to set your clock! You're EARLY!"

"………Oh NO!" Zaix fell to his knees and covered his face in embarrassment "That's even WORSE!" Zaix then stood up after awhile.

"Aura, I'm so sorry! I'm just nervous about the captain…. Do you think I'll be worthy enough to take Lieutenant Iba's place? "

"Zaix….." The katana fell silent for a while.

"You need not worry yourself so much! You're perfect for this title! And besides, Lieutenant Iba himself recommended you for the job."

Zaix gave a wondering look. "But where will he….?"

"He's taking the test to get into the 11th division, so don't worry."

Zaix thought for awhile before speaking. "Thank you, Aura. You are really a lifesaver!"

Aura started to glow white "Aw. Come on Zaix!"

They both laughed but quickly stopped in case others were looking.

Zaix thought again for awhile as if about to ask something of his zanpakuto….

* * *

"Well, that didn't take long!" The captain was delighted with himself: His paperwork

was a breeze for some reason. He was glad. This meant he could spend the rest of his time

to meet the new recruit and make sure he is was acquainted with at least he 7th division.

The captain walked towards the front door. It was 7:30 am and he was not expecting

Zaix for another half hour. He decided to get some fresh air.

"Hmm? Someone is….. In front of the door?"

Komamura sensed a slightly familiar spiritual pressure. It was…… soothing but strong just like….. Zaix!

He approached the door…..

* * *

"Well, Zaix, it has been at least thirty minutes. What do you want to do?"

"I'll wait." Zaix chimed

He was still contemplating something that seemed to do with Aura: He kept looking at his katana….

"Aura?"

"Yeah, Zaix?"

"I want you to meet him….. In your other form… If I'm going to be a lieutenant, I don't want any secrets between me and the captain……

Are you okay with this?"

"Well……. Sure… but when will you tell him about me?"

"Soon….. Sometime today." Zaix trailed off in thought again… and chuckled…

"Huh? What's so funny Zaix?"

"Oh, nothing… Just thinking about Komamura-taicho… I hope we can be friends…."

The door opens……

* * *

I'm a really bad person huh? XP Cliffhangers are the worst but I couldn't resist! '

Don't worry though. The next chapter will be here sooner than you think!


	4. Chapter 2 A Shaky Start

**Sorry I took so long! ^^' Finally got some inspiration, so here it is! ^_^ Enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters from Bleach. (I wish!)**

Zaix felt a strong spiritual pressure behind him. He heard the door of Komamura's room start to open…

"Ah…. Good morning, Zaix fuku-taicho!"

Sajin Komamura stepped out of his room and faced Zaix. He remembered that Zaix was used to his first name rather than his last.

Zaix immediately bowed to his captain almost tripping in the process.

"G-good morning, Komamura taicho! S-sorry I'm late! I-I mean early! Um.... I …. Uh…."

Zaix 's face almost turned beet red. He was still bowing and trembling… Komamura frowned. He didn't like he idea that his own lieutenant was this nervous saying a simple _'hello'. 'He still must be nervous ….,' _thought Komamura.

Zaix looked up after apologizing for several things that probably were not his to apologize for. He saw that his captain was now frowning. He didn't know what to say. An awkward silence befell the two soul reapers…

Komamura decided to ignore the familiar feeling of being _different_ for the time being. He decided to break the silence.

"Well, since you are already here, I suppose you would like to begin your orientation. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, captain!," Zaix stammered.

With that, Komamura and Zaix traversed the Soul Society. Komamura would walk with Zaix into the division and made sure that no one gave him a hard time. This proved to be an easy task, however. Zaix was well mannered and kind to the other captains and their lieutenants.

At length, they came across the most pugnacious of the divisions: the 11th Division. Komamura frowned again. Zaix looked at his captain with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Komamura taicho? Is something wrong? "

"Well…. I'm sure you may already know this, but the captain here is rather … violent . Stay close to me, Zaix."

Meanwhile, an irate Kenpachi Zaraki was tearing through his subordinates: another glorious day of bloodshed … He barked at the hapless soul reapers who remained and who were trembling with fear.

"COME ON!!! STOP YOUR WHINING! THAT ZAIX GUY IS GONNA BE HERE SOON!!!! I'M GONNA SEE JUST HOW STRONG THAT BASTARD WOLF'S LIEUTENANT IS!"

Zaix felt a spiritual pressure that seemed to be the antithesis of his own. It was untamed, vicious, and bad tempered … Zaix took a deep breath as he and his captain entered the 11th Division …

_**Bum-bum-bum**_ ** _ Another sticky situation! Will Zaix be able to calm the savage Zaraki? Most likely! P**_**lease review!**_


	5. Chapter 3 Of Zanpakuto and Friendship

**Hello again!!! This time, Zaix will actually USE his zanpakuto, Aura! -crowd cheers- Not only that…. But Komamura taicho will also use HIS zanpakuto, Tenken! –More cheering- But wait! There's more! Zaraki will ALSO use HIS!!!! Strangely enough, he doesn't know its name…-crowd laughs-**

Kenpachi: -Appears out of nowhere- "You talk too much!"

**Exavier: Well that's all the time we have today! Enjoy the new chapter!!!! -Runs-**

Zaix and Komamura stood just at the entrance of Kenpachi Zaraki's division. Zaix gasped as he saw a familiar soul reaper cutting down his subordinates with ease. He shuddered and his spiritual pressure began to climb.

Komamura grimaced at the display. He hated the way Kenpachi used his strength. He was not surprised however. It was only fitting that the 4th division regulars consisted of 11th division victims...

Kenpachi Zaraki was covered in blood, blood of his own division. He turned around and gave Komamura a smug look. Zaix hid behind Komamura slightly only showing the right side of his body. Aura struggled to keep Zaix calm…… but it was not working.

"Hah! I see you're finally here, wolf," Kenpachi said excitedly. He gave a psychotic smile. "Don't worry. Iba is fine. I didn't want to bother with him anyway. I might need him to test that new lieutenant of yours!"

"Humph. You really need to be more cordial in front of new recruits, Kenpachi Zaraki." Komamura glared at him. Kenpachi simply scoffed in response.

His nameless zanpakuto was firmly clenched in his right hand as he slowly started to walk towards Komamura, or rather, a very apprehensive Zaix.

Zaix took a deep breath and stood beside his captain and looked defiantly at Zaraki. This made the bloodthirsty captain smile even more.

"Oh, so _you're_ that 'Zaix Artis' kid' eh," he grinned. "I remember you! The way you fight isn't really my style though. Still it was pretty good." He laughed.

"Um…. Th-thank you, captain Zaraki…" Zaix stammered. He bowed in respect to him, but more so out of fear… Zaix simply couldn't help but feel sorry for the rest of the division members who lay injured behind Zaraki… "Well then I suppose that we should leave you to your duties. I hope that you have … um… a productive day-"

"-Not so fast, kid!" Zaraki growled. "I want to see just how strong you are!" Kenpachi walked closer towards Zaix, but fortunately Komamura stepped in between the two. Zaix was relieved, but his spiritual pressure could not stay contained any longer…

"I think that is quite enough Kenpachi Zaraki! You know as well as I that fighting him would be disobeying Yamamoto So-taicho. I will not allow it." Komamura's fist began to tense up. He was not about to let someone hurt Zaix, especially not Zaraki…

"Get out of the way, bastard wolf!"

Kenpachi slashed at Komamura almost beheading him. Komamura flash stepped backwards being sure to take Zaix with him. Komamura ordered Zaix to stay back. He dreaded the fact that it came to this… but he had no choice.

"Forgive me, Head Captain…" Komamura whispered as he drew his large katana. "Roar, Tenken!"

Komamura thrust his zanpakuto at Kenpachi, sending a wave of orange spiritual pressure barreling toward him. Kenpachi sneered and turned the onslaught aside with a slash of his katana. Komamura flash stepped behind him and slashed downward, but Kenpachi grabbed his incoming arm and threw him several feet into a wall.

"Is that all you go-" Kenpachi was cut off by Komamura who flash stepped and punched Kenpachi in his jaw, sending him sailing the other direction.

Zaix grew agitated. He was angry that Kenpachi was attacking his captain, but even more angry that Komamura was paying for it. Tears came to his eyes.

"Stop….." They continued. "_Stop it._" He said louder. They continued. Komamura however looked at Zaix. He felt his spiritual pressure climbing…

"I SAID STOOOOOP!" Zaix's eyes started to glow white. His zanpakuto, now in his right hand, exploded with a pale light.

"_Credo,_" Zaix said as he lifted his now glowing blade. "Kenpachi…!"

Zaix ran towards Kenpachi tears streaming from his eyes. He sliced Kenpachi several times, leaving white colored gashes across his body. Kenpachi laughed ecstatically trying to keep up with him.

Komamura couldn't believe what he was seeing… Zaix was... crying and fighting…… because of _him_. He saw that the insane Kenpachi was only taking minimal damage seeing that most of the whites would dissipate, whereas some would leave scars. Kenpachi managed to cut Zaix's chest several times but strangely enough the wounds would heal almost immediately.

At length Zaix backed off and sheathed his blade.

"Kreiss!" Zaix disappeared…

Komamura had seen this before and feared that Zaix would take the attack too far. He flash stepped in front of Kenpachi and held his zanpakuto steady.

"Hey, what're you-" began Kenpachi, who was excited from the volley of attacks that actually made _him_ stagger.

"Zaix! Stop!"

In the next instant Zaix clashed swords with his captain, causing a streamline of tears to bypass him. They flowed freely and suddenly turned into butterflies.

"Zaix….. I'm alright… Please don't cry." Komamura glared at Kenpachi accusingly but then looked back at Zaix. "Forgive me for loosing my temper Zaix-"

"Komamura!" Zaix wailed. His blade quickly found his sheath and fell silent. He threw his arms around his captain and wept. He was embarrassed about what he had just done…

Komamura was at a loss… he could say nothing. He knelt down and returned his hug and tried to calm him down. Zaix quickly shaped up and, feeling extremely awkward, turned away from Komamura.

Kenpachi rested his zanpakuto over his shoulder and gave Zaix a blank look. "What're you cryin' for? You should be happy, kid. You almost tempted me to take this off…" he gestured to his eye-patch. He then turned around. "You shouldn't get so emotional, kid… It'll kill ya if you're not careful… Oh yeah, mutt. Good lieutenant. Keep him."

Kenpachi smiled and began to walk away. Zaix took a step forward.

"Zaraki taicho … Thank you…"

Kenpachi simply waved back at him and continued walking…

"Captain, I-"

"It's alright Zaix. I understand now. And I thank you. You just wanted to protect me. " Komamura took a step toward him and placed a hand on Zaix's shoulder. "You are… a true friend."

Zaix's eyes lit up. "Captain…"

Komamura chuckled. "Not 'Captain' anymore Zaix… Call me Sajin. "

Zaix smiled happily at his newfound friend. Together they walked out of 11th division and to Komamura's quarters…

**Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 4 The New Puppy

**I have returned!!! I have a computer at home now, so**

**I should be able to add a lot more to my fan-fictions! Also, be on the lookout for a new story done by yours truly. ^_^ **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment!**

_Disclaimer: I own none of Bleach or its contents. If I did, Komamura would be my big brother!_

"I hope I didn't get you into any trouble, Komamura tai- I mean Sajin tai- Um…" Zaix scratched his head.

"It's alright, Zaix fukutaicho. Sajin is fine."

The two soul reapers were just outside of Komamura's quarters. Zaix had made a habit out of apologizing countless times to his captain who merely chuckled or replied "It's alright".

It was now sunset, or at least Zaix thought so. The hue of the sun turned nearly everything into a tangerine shade.

Zaix looked around taking in the scenery. Komamura did the same. Zaix occasionally smiled at his captain. Before Sajin knew it himself, HE was smiling back. He hadn't felt this comfortable around anyone else, save for Kaname. He hoped to himself that Zaix would not betray him as well.

Zaix felt a yawn coming and covered his mouth. He turned so that his captain would not notice. He breathed a silently as he could as to not hint that he was tired. He wanted to stay with his captain as long as he could.

"Are you tired?" Sajin asked.

"Sorry. I guess I got a bit too excited today, but no I'm not tired. Not at A-." He yawned again.

"I think you should get some rest for now. You deserve it. Plus I'm sure I must be strange company." Komamura smirked.

"No you're not! You're excellent company to me. Really! I'm fine. I just want to stay with you for now. Is… that okay, Sajin?"

The furry captains' ears twitched. He had heard correctly though. He knew Zaix would fall asleep son from the exhausting day they had together, but he did enjoy being around his new companion.

"Well, alright then, Zaix. You can keep me company while I file the report of your tour, but after that, I want you to get some rest, alright?"

"Thank you S-Sajin! Heh! I guess it will take awhile for me to get used to calling you by your first name…"

Komamura smiled as he opened his doors to his quarters. Zaix removed his shoes after Sajin and looked around as he entered. There were many scrolls adorning the walls. The lieutenant read them to himself admiring the messages they carried. _Honor, Courage, Respect, Loyalty._ Zaix looked at loyaltyfor a bit longer than the others.

The captain made his way to a rather large desk and chair at the back of the room and sat down. He took out a lone piece of paper and readied his brush. He would have started writing immediately, but he noticed that Zaix was still standing.

"You can sit anywhere you'd like, Zaix." said Komamura as he began writing.

Zaix smiled at him and nodded. He saw that there was another chair on the opposite side of the desk, but he didn't wish to disturb his captain. Zaix then turned his attention to the very large bed to the left of the room. It could easily accommodate at least five people. He eyed the bed knowing full well that he would fall asleep if he so much as touched it let alone sat on it.

'You know you will not be able to stay awake much longer, Zaix.' Aura warned.

'It's not like I'm going to fall asleep here! That would be embarrassing!' thought Zaix, blushing.

'Okay…. But don't expect me to wake you up. It's like you go into hibernation…' Aura chuckled.

Zaix walked over to the bed and sat down, or rather hoisted himself up slightly. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees.

Komamura took a moment to look at Zaix and seeing that he was content, continued to work. He deliberately went as slowly as he could: In all honesty, he didn't want Zaix to go…

"Um… Sajin?

"Hmm?" He looked up.

"Will the Head Captain demote me for attacking Zaraki taicho?"

Komamura pondered for a moment.

"Kenpachi Zaraki is always pugnacious. In fact, I believe Head Captain Yamamoto would be pleased with your valiant action. He'll understand, but I probably shouldn't have taken you there… "

"If you didn't take me then you'd probably be in more of a harsh situation. I'm just glad that no one got hurt too badly. "

"Indeed."

Komamura continued to work while Zaix talked to him. They talked for at least two hours, and most of the conversation was about Zaix. At length, Zaix and Sajin stopped talking. Zaix's eyes started to close on their own. He struggled to stay awake. Komamura looked up in concern.

"I'm not going to sleep, I'm just going to lay here and rest my eyes."

Zaix went to the edge of the bed where a large white pillow resided and placed his zanpakuto beside him.

Thirty minutes passed and finally, Sajin was done with his report. He would deliver it tomorrow via one of his squad members. Relieved, he stood up and stretched his tired limbs. He walked towards Zaix knowing that he would regret telling him to go to his own quarters.

Zaix lay with his back facing the captain.

"Zaix, I'm finished. I thank you for your company, but now I'm afraid you must get your rest. You will be off tomorrow so I'll collect you when I've finished my errands."

No response.

"Zaix? … "

Komamura walked closer to the bed thinking this to be a joke.

"Nice try Zaix- … Aw….."

Zaix wore a gentle smile on his face. His eyes were closed and his body was curled up into a ball almost like a newborn puppy. He was asleep.

'_It would be a shame to wake him now….'_ thought Komamura. _'Well I guess I'll just have a roommate.'_

Komamura removed his gloves and his leg guards and placed them in a nearby closet. He then, as carefully as he could, slid the blankets that Zaix was laying on over the sleepy lieutenant. Komamura then got into his bed gently as not to disturb his guest and pulled then remainder of the blankets over himself. Likewise he himself curled up into a big furry ball. He gave glanced at Zaix one more before letting a large yawn escape his muzzle.

Finally Sajin's eyes closed, his ears settled and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 5 Close for Comfort

**It appears that the REAL puppy here is Zaix. It is funny how I had a dream about the previous chapter after I collapsed from exhaustion. XP**

** Still it was definitely cute! I couldn't help it!**

**It will take awhile, but there will be action in future chapters so bear with me! **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I also do not own pine sol. (Sorry bad joke XP.)**_

* * *

Light crept into the captains' room. It trailed through the wooden floor and showered the walls with pure sunlight.

The light then travelled up to the bed, changing the white blankets on the bed into a pale golden hue.

At length, the light shone on Zaix's face causing him to stir slightly.

Zaix frowned with his eyes still closed. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to just

lay here until his captain filled out the paperwork… He moved closer to what he believed was a soft fuzzy pillow that he had managed

to hug in the time he was "resting his eyes." He held the pillow tightly, brushed his face up against it, and laid his head down with content.

Suddenly Zaix noticed that the sun was oddly bright for sunset. He released his pillow and sat up opening his eyes. He looked out of the window

to see the sun:

It was RISING not SETTING.

Zaix then felt a wave of embarrassment. He looked over at the desk but did not see Sajin. He blinked. He began to turn around…

* * *

Sajin stirred slightly. He wondered where his pillow had suddenly gone. With his eyes shut, he felt around until he came across something warm

sitting near his knees. In one motion, the furry captain grabbed the fugitive pillow and brought it back into a hug.

"Huh?!" Zaix gasped.

Komamura suddenly opened his eyes… He was looking at his lieutenant who was blushing and partially smiling from the sudden embrace.

"Um… G-good morning! Heheh…. " Zaix gave a sheepish smile.

Komamura's muzzle almost turned burgundy. He rubbed his eyes to be sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Z-Zaix?" Sajin stammered. He cleared his throat. "……. I-I did not mean to alarm you … It's just that I … Well I… thought that you were…"

"A pillow?" Zaix asked knowingly. "Heheh! I did too! Sorry about falling asleep before you finished, but I rested very well thanks to you!" Zaix smiled.

Sajin was truly at a loss. He really hadn't had a reason to smile as of late, yet it seems that Zaix was always able to bring a grin across his muzzle.

Sajin got out of bed and stretched. Zaix looked over to his left and seeing his zanpakuto, grabbed it as he got up from the bed.

"Well then, I should probably leave before I fall asleep again!" Zaix laughed.

"It's alright, Zaix. I had fun. That's something I thought I'd never have again."

Sajin walked over to Zaix and outstretched his right paw.

"Thank you, Zaix."

The lieutenant smiled and returned with his right.

"That's what friends are for!"

Zaix turned towards the door, put on his shoes, and exited the room. He made his way back to his own quarters. He laughed

when he figured out why he had a hard time finding the captain in the first place.

'I went in the opposite direction…. That's embarrassing!'

* * *

Sajin decided to review is report of the orientation. He noted that Zaix was very sincere and attentive

when being introduced. He also noted that Zaix though very shy, was very outgoing and asked many questions.

Sajin sighed. He really didn't want to divulge what had happened between Kenpachi, Zaix and himself.

He had stated the exact details of how Zaraki was, as always, the instigator. Sajin did however admit to

fighting back which was against the rules. Finally he looked over the section describing how Zaix fought Kenpachi

in an attempt to protect his captain. Komamura couldn't help but smile. '_To protect me…'_

Sajin then sent a Hell butterfly to a squad member who returned in a flash. He gave the report

to subordinate and told him to deliver it directly to Yamamoto So-taicho.

Komamura then decided to shower and brush his teeth. He would collect Zaix after he finished.

"Hmm…. Perhaps we should have tea…"

* * *

'Aww… That was adorable! You should have seen how you guys looked!' Aura chimed.

'A-Aura!!! That's not funny.' Zaix gripped his zanpakuto.

Zaix entered his room and sat down in his chair. Aura immediately changed into his human form.

"Phew! I thought I would NEVER be able to show myself!" said Aura jokingly as he

started to play with his golden locks of hair.

"I know, Aura. I just got so caught up… Did you want me to tell him?"

"N-no… Not really… But I do like him. He has been through the same thing I have…" Aura frowned.

"Hmm? You mean Nocte. He is your brother and the other half of this zanpakuto."

"… It's hard to trust someone after that kind of betrayal."

"Aura…" Zaix stood up and walked up to him. "You can trust me. Don't worry. We'll get Nocte

back where he belongs."

Aura smiled faintly and put his hands behind his head. "Thanks Zaix. I don't know why I'm worrying so much!

I mean you're a puppy dog!" Aura crossed his arms and laughed.

"Hey! That's only because you're my friend!"

They both laughed.

* * *

Zaix decided to show Aura to Komamura today after his duties were done. In the meantime

Zaix showered, brushed his teeth, and soon after, studied kidou spell incantations as well as some of his own.

Zaix looked at his clock and blushed. He got up and adjusted it so that it would read 7:00 am and not 8:00 am.

He grinned and sat back down at his desk.

"Hmm… Perhaps we should have tea…"

* * *

**That marks the end of this chapter! Don't worry! I'll keep updating daily! ^_^ **

**Please R&R! It motivates me! Special thanks to BadWolfFile, AyameKitsune, and kitetheblade! ******


	8. Chapter 6 Aura's Truth

**Okay, time for another update! This one is a little bigger though. Thanks for the R&R (Especially from BadwolfFile!!! ^_^ ) Please keep it coming!**

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Currently saving up money to make a Komamura fan club though! :P_

"Light that beckons from the heavens, hear my call. Strike my enemy with your purifying glow!"

"Whoa Zaix! Wait! Not in your own room. Ixion would crush this room!"

Zaix stood in the middle of his room as he chanted his spells. Aura stood behind him. He didn't want to be caught in a blast from Zaix.

"I know, I won't actually release it. I'm just testing it out."

"Well you'd better be careful. You're a loose cannon when you start abandoning your chants though."

"Kriess…" Zaix whispered. A blade of pure light extended from his hand.

"Your getting good at the light sword abilities. Try the cannon now."

"Gotcha… " Zaix closed his eyes and held up the blade. "Maezer!" The light around his hand suddenly melded into his upper arm. It then changed into a cannon-like structure that seemed to rest comfortably on his right arm.

"Good! You've mastered three of them." Aura smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Zaix.

"Heh! Thanks, but it's really because of you, buddy." Zaix rotated in his arms and returned his hug. They laughed.

"You'd make a fine captain Zaix." Aura beamed.

"If it wasn't for the recommendation, I probably wouldn't have had the chance to meet Sajin though. So I'm glad."

Aura walked over to the bed and laid down. Zaix followed him but sat down instead.

"Hmmm…. I wonder what he's doing right now?"

Sajin had just exited the shower. He shook and relinquished most of the water from his body. The rest of the water was dried off with a large towel and then placed around his waist.. He took a brush and quickly edited his orange fur.

He was excited. He hadn't felt this happy before about seeing someone. He hoped that there would be no emergency meeting because of yesterday's tumult.

At length, he got dressed into his captains attire and decided against wearing his long gauntlets. He looked at his reflection and smiled. His white and orange fur was clean and… well… fuzzy.

"Well, I think I should go get Zaix now." His tail wagged unintentionally as he exited his room…

Zaix and Aura took to playing a simple game of concentration 64. Category was colors and Aura started.

"Blue."

"Red."

"Black."

"White."

"Gold."

"Silver."

"Magenta."

"Turquoise."

"Yellow."

"Indigo."

"Violet."

"Burgundy. "

"Orange."

"Komamura…. Ack! I mean green!"

Zaix instantly face palmed. Aura laughed. Zaix growled and tackled him. They wrestled around on the bed. Eventually Zaix pinned Aura and began to tickle his stomach.

"Hahahahahaha!!! S-stop I give! Uncle!!!!"

"Umm……. Zaix? Are you alright in there?"

Komamura opened the door and walked in… His yellow eyes widened.

Zaix turned his head to look at his captain, his face beet red yet smiling.… Aura sat up, his face red from being tickled… and for making a suggestive first impression.

"H-hello Komamura taicho! Um…. I can explain…. Really!!!!"

Zaix jumped up from his bed and composed himself.

"Zaix?! Who is this? What's going on?" Sajin asked. He didn't want to assume anything, but it was hard not to.

"S-sorry." Aura began. "I was shy about revealing myself before. My name is Aura. I am Zaix's zanpakuto."

Komamura's whiskers twitched. He couldn't believe what the unfamiliar male was saying…

"I'll prove it to you." Aura got up and walked towards Zaix. He started to glow and he melded with Zaix. Suddenly, a sheathed katana appeared in front of Zaix .

"See? It's true!" Aura chimed.

Komamura blinked in astonishment. He crossed his arms and stroked his muzzle in thought. 'His abilities are by far the strangest I've seen, but he seems to have mastered it. I would like to see just how much he could do…'

"Forgive me Sajin. Aura is very adamant about being exclusive. I'm the only one who knows about him."

"I see….. This is very interesting. Come Zaix. I would like to talk to you further about this somewhere else."

"O-okay."

"You sure are full of surprises, Zaix." he chuckled.

They walked to a nearby restaurant that had opened for business recently.

It was called Lunar's.

Komamura had requested that Aura change back into his human form. He wanted to talk to both of them. He admitted that he probably should have took some more time to get acquainted with Zaix's abilities, but he was glad that they were able to build a foundation of friendship first. Now he had to see what Aura was like…

They entered the restaurant.

"Wow… I guess it's called 'Lunar's' for a reason…" Aura whispered to Zaix.

The decorations emphasized moon phases and crescents. Full moons made nice tables. Half-moons and crescents made creative chairs and walls.

A blue haired, pale skinned waiter approached them, though he looked nervous to do so. He was as tall as Zaix but slightly skinnier. He wore a blue shirt and navy blue slacks and black shoes. Even his eyes were blue.

He fit in perfectly with the restaurant's ambient blue moon themes.

"H-hello, captain Komamura. Welcome to Lunar's." He bowed respectfully.

"Ah, thank you. Table for … three please."

"Certainly! Please follow me."

The trio were seated in a corner which had a three-quarter moon for a table, and a large crescent that acted as a bench that curved around the table.

"I'm… Nox I'll be your waiter. I'll be right back with menus."

The waiter went to fetch the menus

"Wow. The service sure is nice here." Zaix smiled.

He looked at his captain who sat to the right of him. Aura sat on the left of Zaix but stared around as if looking for something.

Sajin looked at Aura, still amazed that he really was Zaix's zanpakuto. Aura looked at Sajin and smiled.

"So… is there anything in particular you want to know about me, Komamura taicho?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," began Sajin, "but I feel a need to understand how you are able to change your form so easily. Tell me, can you - hold on…"

The waiter retuned with three full moon menus and a small pad and a pen.

"Sorry for the delay! What can I get you all to drink?" asked the young man.

"Tea." said all three of them at once. They all laughed.

"Heh! Alright then. Will that be sweet, unsweetened, green, raspberry, blackberry, blueberry, cherry, or lunar." He took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Wow. That's a lot of tea. " Zaix said. "I'll try lunar out."

"Me too!" added Aura.

"Hmmm… I try it as well." agreed Sajin.

"Okay, then! Three lunar teas coming up!" The young man looked at Aura briefly before departing. Aura watched as he walked away. 'He… can't be….'

Komamura returned his attention to Aura while Zaix happily went through the menu.

"Sorry Aura. I just didn't want him to hear."

"Hmm? Oh right…" stammered Aura.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, captain."

"Please, call me Sajin."

"Heh! Alright."

Aura tried not to seem distant after that. Komamura could feel a strange spiritual pressure… but he couldn't identify it… He figured it was Aura's considering he was unfamiliar with him.

"So… can you transform into anyone?" asked the furry captain.

"No. Only this form. I can change into Kriess Swallowtail Monarch, the light blade, Maezer Lionheart, the light cannon, and Ixion Skylark, the spear of light. "

Zaix blushed. He didn't like letting people know just how versatile he was.

"I think I'll try the Moonlit Bay Shrimp." Zaix thought aloud.

Komamura looked at Zaix and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Zaix."

"Hmm? Oh, it's fine. I just get shy about letting people know my powers."

"Still, Zaix, this is impressive! You only used Kriess against me."

Zaix blushed.

"Hmm… but I suppose we should have our orders ready."

Sajin eyed the menu carefully until he came across the Lunatic Steak Platter. He gave a slight nod and placed the menu in front of him.

Aura scanned the menu and found the Half Moon Ciabattas.

He too placed his menu in front of him. He looked over at Komamura and awaited his next question. Komamura smiled at him.

"So you can change only into those three?"

"Yes, for now… If I had the other half of my power join me… then I could use even more weapon types. Really, I take forms from my wielder's imagination, but it has been limited due to my other half not being present."

"What is your other half? Are you a dual zanpakuto like Kyoraku or Ukitake taicho? "

"Yes. Originally, we were known as Lumenocte, the blades of light and dark… But…."

Zaix frowned. He knew that he hated talking about his past.

"Before I met Zaix I was with my brother Nocte as a dual zanpakuto. We were under the squad of Kaien Shiba. I was there when that strange hollow attacked our division. The soul reaper before Zaix, who strangely had no name and went by Kaeos, had a strange connection with us. When we confronted the hollow, Kaeos made the fatal mistake of getting too close. Normally, we would've been destroyed instantly from the contact, but Kaeos sacrificed himself to become a host for us. There was a flux in between our powers. We gained the ability to materialize at the cost of Kaeos' life. He was dying… and with his last ounce of strength he casts one of the spells that we worked on… He banished us from his body… causing me and my brother to be freed… as humans… Kaeos was…. He …"

Aura swallowed, trying not to let the hurt show in his voice. His eyes deepened.

The waiter returned. His eyes were strangely deepened as well…

"So, have you guys made an order yet?" He smiled.

They all gave their orders to Nox. He smiled and offer to refill Zaix's tea which he drank out of sheer nervousness… The other two teas were untouched.

"Aura…. My condolences. Please forgive my rudeness…"

"No… I should have told you…" Zaix said looking at Aura. "I know that Aura has gone through a lot, and I wanted him to open up to you. He trusts you, just like I do."

Aura smiled. "Thanks guys. I'm alright, though. I'll continue…"

"I was separated from my bother… No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sense his power. I kept running into lesser hollows. I was strong enough to transfix them and slay them, but eventually I lost power. At length I ended up in an unfamiliar town. Ironically it was in this area that Zaix lived. I was weakened… but I felt his potential every time I drew near him. I observed him for weeks. I knew that he could help me. Then that fateful day occurred. When I was stalked by a hollow… I called out to Zaix… he saved me….."

Aura turned to face Zaix and hugged him.

Komamura smiled. This made him see Zaix in a whole new light…

"Zaix, Aura, I thank you for clearing things up for me. If you need anything, you have but to ask."

Nox returned with the refill. He also brought back a bowl that held warm croissants. They thanked him as he returned to the kitchen.

Nox sighed … "Brother….."

Suddenly A loud boom could be heard out side….

"Hollow!!!!!!! Everyone!!! RRUUUNN!!!"

**WHAT?! I know right? Don't you hate suspense? Sorry. XP I wanted to get all the low impact stuff in this chapter. Next update will get even more interesting! Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 7 And Then There Were Four

**Sorry I'm a little late this time around. I just got back from rehearsal, and it was absolutely beautiful!!! ^_^ I feel energized so I'll do a lot of typing in the future!**

**Now the suspense ends… and the fighting begins!!! Lights! Camera! Fuzzy adorable captain and best zanpakuto in the world! ACTION!!!!**

_Ahem…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's contents. Aura is mine! Zaix is also mine! This disclaimer is TOTALLY MINE! Grr… lol :P _

* * *

"Why now?!" groaned Aura.

"Come. We will slay the hollow before it causes severe damage," said Komamura as he rose to his feet. 'Strange….'

"Right," agreed Zaix.

Komamura wondered why a hollow would be here of all places. It felt almost as if it was…

fated that they were all there. Zaix thought the same.

* * *

Nox ran out of the building nearly getting trampled by the stream of people running towards him. The road in front of the restaurant was flooded with people. He saw the hollow and grimaced.

"No….. not him….."

"NOCTE!!!!! SHOW YOURSELF OR I'LL TRASH THIS ENTIRE AREA!!!"

Zaix, Aura, and Komamura were now outside. They saw the hollow. It took the form of a dragon.

It was at least forty feet tall and about twenty feet wide. It's mask covered half of it's face and

it's claws radiated with dark energy. It hovered over the restaurant searching for his prey.

"Wow. This one looks especially dangerous…" Zaix whispered.

"There are still civilians…. Hmmm… this will be difficult…." Komamura snarled. "Protecting them will take priority."

"Right!" agreed Aura.

* * *

The hollow eyed the three soul reapers. It snorted with disdain. A sadistic smile then creased the lizard's face.

He looked at the middle of the road and raised his claw… A group of civilians were running… but a child had fallen in the middle of the road.

The dragon snickered.

"!!!! NO!!!"

Sajin drew Tenken and charged at the hollow. He flash-stepped several times until he was on top of the building. The dragon sliced at the child

releasing a blade of dark energy.

"Maezer!"

Zaix shot at the energy causing it to veer off and harmlessly strike the road.

"Coward!!!" barked Komamura. " Roar, Tenken!"

Komamura slashed towards the hollow releasing a larger disembodied blade.

The dragon ascended, evading the attack. Komamura snarled and continued to attack, but the dragon had the advantage, being airborne.

"HMPH. FOOL!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO STRIKE ME LIKE THAT?!"

"Hi-Maezer!!"

Aura pointed at the dragon and released a stronger blast of light, striking the dragon's wing.

"AAARGH!!! YOU!!!" The dragon charged full force at Aura.

"...... with your purifying light!"

A gigantic, elegant spear of light appeared in front of the dragon and stabbed it's arm.

The hollow reeled and fired dark flames from it's mouth nearly burning Zaix and Aura who teleported next to Komamura.

* * *

"Good… he's weakened." Sajin said as he aimed his blade at the dragon who was trying to remove the spear… and was no longer airborne.

"Roar, Ten-…. What?!"

Everyone froze. Komamura halted his attack. Zaix covered his mouth, and his eyes widened. Aura stared in disbelief… A tear ran down his cheek.

Nox was standing right in front of the dragon… with a blade of darkness glowing from his right hand.

"B-…… Brother?"

**I LOVE DOING THIS TO PEOPLE!!!! ****Just kidding! :P I'm typing the next one now since this one was late. Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 8 Reunited

**Just so you don't have to wait, here it is! ^_^**

_Disclaimer: Bleach? Yeah that's not owned by me at all… I'm just passing through! ^_^_

* * *

"Nocte!" Zaix called out.

The boy turned and gave an apologetic smile. His appearance was changed. He looked like a darker version of Aura. His eyes were a deep navy blue and his hair was now waist length. He still wore his waiter outfit, much to his discomfort but his shoes were absent: They would slow him down.

"I- I'll do it…." Nocte stammered.

"WELL ISN'T THIS CONVENIENT?!" said the hollow who was still clutching to the spear lodged in his right arm. "YOU'VE SAVED ME THE TROUBLE OF RIPPING THROUGH THIS AREA, BUT THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS OVER THERE…" he eyed the soul reapers but stared at Zaix as he continued… "I THINK I'LL JUST DESTROY EVERYTHING WITHIN MY GRASP.."

"STARTING WITH HIM!!!" he snarled as he performed another dark slash towards Zaix. Nocte sliced at the dragon, cutting him across his chest, making him reel and take to the skies.

"!!!" Grabbing the hands of Sajin and Aura ,Zaix teleported. The dark energy decimated the restaurant. They all ended up behind Nocte.

"S-sorry guys… I was laying low…."

"That's okay, bro." Aura said trying to hold back tears of joy. "Sajin… I'll stay here… to protect him."

"Yes, Zaix and I will take care of this. Ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

The dragon was irritated. He wheeled around and saw that Zaix was chanting. Komamura held his katana at the ready, waiting for the dragon to attack…

"GRRRRRR…. ENOUGH OF THIS!!!! YOU'LL DIE!!!! YOU'LL ALL DIE!!!"

The dragon opened his gaping maw and dark flames spilled from his mouth towards Komamura.

"C-captain!!!!!!"

Zaix panicked…. He couldn't teleport that great of a distance…. Only one option. Komamura saw Zaix run towards him.

He felt Zaix's arms wrap around him as a soft light enveloped him… Protecting him… Zaix held onto Sajin's waist as tightly as he could.

The flames subsided. Zaix glared at the dragon…

He was livid.

* * *

He fixated his focus on the spear and reached out towards it…

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE FOOL! DIE ALREA- ??!!! WHA- ARGH!!! AAAAAAAA!!!!"

The spear started to glow brighter. It then pulled out of the puncture that it made and impaled him through it's chest.

"NGH….. YOU… CURSE YOU……" he said falling to the ground.

"Now to end this!" Sajin growled.

Komamura ran up and slashed several times countering his attempt to try and gain ground.

"Now!"

Zaix made a fist with his outstretched hand. The spear began to glow even brighter, engulfing the hollow.

The light grew and grew until finally…

An explosion of holy light swallowed the dragon.

Zaix fell on his knees.

"We…. We did it!" Zaix panted.

"Yes!!!" Aura and Nocte said in tandem.

Komamura sighed in relief and smiled at Zaix.

"Yes you all did admirably, especially you, Zaix."

Zaix looked up at him and blushed.

**See? The puppy has a mean bite, and so does Komamura! XD And Nocte has been found! It only gets better! -yawns like a puppy- Oops! :3 I guess I should get some shut eye. Updates will be on hold for a while but don't worry! I'll still be updating! Please R&R. Goodnight! ^^**


	11. Chapter 9 True Bonds

**Hello! Hope you didn't have to wait too long. ^^' Time for loose ends to be tied! Here goes! WARNING: Unbearably adorable moments and tickle fights!!! ^^'**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach or any of it's content. -looks at Nocte-_

_See him? He really is mine. So is Aura, and Zaix. But you knew that already! ^^'_

* * *

Sajin and Zaix checked the entire area to make sure the inhabitants were safe. Only a dozen were bruised

slightly, but otherwise, everyone was fine. Eventually, Nocte and Aura came back from searching one last time.

"Is everybody alright? " Nocte asked.

Zaix was tending to a wounded puppy. "Yes, Nocte. Heh! It feels like I've known you all my life!"

Nocte blushed and smiled. "Thanks. I guess Aura has told you all about me?"

"Yeah, he really loves you… I'm an only child though… so I really felt like his brother too… I bet you're really excited

to be reunited with him!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Sajin walked into the small house that they had set up the makeshift infirmary. He had to duck slightly as he went in…

"I've informed the Head Captain of the assault. The 12 Division is working to find out how the hollow got through undetected. How are your patients?"

Sajin smiled at him as he looked up.

Zaix cradled the small orange pup in his arms. It licked his cheek as if to say 'thank you'.

"Heh! Everybody is alright. H-Hey… down boy! Heheh!" The puppy reclined in Zaix's arms. He began to rub to pup's belly causing it

to kick slightly and wag his fox-like tail. Komamura couldn't help smiling. He pushed the thought of Zaix petting HIM aside for a moment.

"Looks like you've found another puppy who likes you!" Aura chimed, intentionally looking at Komamura, who's bushy tail began to wag.

"Aura!!!" Zaix said as his face turned red.

They all laughed.

* * *

They were now all in Komamura's quarters. Nocte and Aura sat next to each other on one side of his bed while

Sajin and Zaix occupied the other side of the bed.

"What a day!" Aura said falling back on the bed. "So much for a day off! HA! But I wouldn't change this day for the world." He looked at Nocte who laid

back as well to join him. They both smiled at each other.

Sajin and Zaix agreed.

"I'm glad that I was able to fight alongside you, cap- I mean Sajin."

The furry captain smiled at him.

"You did an exceptional job, Zaix. You would make a fine captain. I believe you should try to pursue that. In fact

I believe they will transfer you to an empty division slot if possible."

"Really? I-I'm not sure I'm ready for that… I mean I'm sure that they will be able to fill in the three spaces

in no time. But I'm comfortable right where I am now…

* * *

Right under you."

"PFFT!"

Aura and Nocte chortled at Zaix's unintended meaning . Sajin blushed heavily.

"Huh? What? What's so funny? Guys?"

Sajin shifted slightly and covered his muzzle trying to hide his expression. Zaix scratched his head in confusion.

Sajin couldn't hold it anymore…

He doubled over and began laughing. His laugh was warm and full. He hadn't done this too often before.

It felt good. It tickled him all over. His eyes started to water from how hard he was laughing.

"Hey! I don't get it!" Zaix soon found himself laughing anyway.

They were all laying back on the bed laughing, tears streaming down their faces. Zaix tried to stand and ended up falling back in

the same spot, laughing. Komamura's tail wagged furiously as he held his sides.

Aura and Nocte buried their faces in their arms while they wailed in laughter.

Eventually they all composed themselves.

* * *

"Thank you, Zaix. That means… a lot to me…" Sajin's eyes lit up.

"That's what friends are for!" Zaix beamed as he hugged Sajin.

Sajin's tail lazily wagged.

"Um… Komamura-taicho?" Nocte started shyly.

His eyes started to droop as well as his ears…

"Captain?" Nocte repeated.

"Hmm? Oh, Yes?"

Zaix released his hug, which Sajin was enjoying…

"Is it okay for me to stay here? I mean… "

"Of course! Zaix and Aura wanted to find you. We just didn't expect you to be this close.

Tomorrow we will have training. I'd like to see if you can restore your zanpakuto,

Zaix. We may have to deal with more intrusions and I would not want to see any of you getting hurt."

'_Especially not you, Zaix'_

"Yeah. That's true." Aura agreed.

"Thanks captain!"

"Please, call me Sajin."

* * *

It was sunset. They spent the rest of the day filling out paperwork and cleaning up. Aura and Nocte went back to

Zaix's room to talk. Zaix and Komamura were outside of their division looking at the stars…

"They're beautiful."

"Hmm."

"And the moon is simply amazing… so full…"

"Hmm."

"I wish I could just look at it all night so I could see the sun rise."

"Ah, yes… That would be nice."

"Yeah…"

"Hmm…"

They both looked at the pale glowing moon, and then at each other.

The lieutenant looked back at the sky and pondered for a moment. At length

Zaix drew in a breath… but before he could speak-

"Would you like to spend the night again, Zaix? I really don't mind…

Ah… but if you don't want to …"

"You read my mind!" Zaix laughed. "Sure! I'm sure Aura and Nocte have a lot of catching up to do.

Wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Alright then." Komamura said, trying not to sound overexcited. "And Zaix?..... Thanks."

* * *

"So how long have you been there? " Aura asked as he combed through his little brother's hair.

"For about three weeks… Funny how I ended up falling short. You kept falling… I was so scared…."

"Yeah…. I looked for you, bro… but I couldn't find you…"

"Same here. I was still here but I was stranded in the woods. I was able to get back to civilization

after a few days. Fortunately I found a place to lay low. That hollow we fought was the one

that was looking for me for the past three weeks…"

"Oh man. I really am glad we found you…" Aura pat his little brother on the head purposefully messing

up his hair. Nocte growled lightly and returned the favor.

"I missed you, Nocte."

"And I missed you too, Aura."

They gave each other a long warm hug. Nocte began to feel Aura's arms hold him tighter.

"I'm afraid that if I let go…. I'll lose you again…" Aura choked. He couldn't be strong anymore… It hurt…

"B-big brother…" Nocte held him tighter a tear fell from his eye….

"Don't cry! I'll never be separated from you. I'll always be here."

Aura composed himself… He dried his eyes and held his brother's hand.

"I love you, Nocte."

"I love you too, Aura."

They held each other until eventually they grew tired. Aura laid on his back and outstretched

his arms toward Nocte. He fell into his brother's arms and they laughed. Slowly their eyes grew

heavy and droopy until finally, they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Komamura had taken off the top part of his uniform. He felt comfortable enough around Zaix to do so. Zaix had done

the same it would get too warm as he slept if he kept it on. He chuckled at the thought of being a 'pillow' again.

* * *

"Were you mad?" Zaix asked.

"About what?"

"When I feel asleep last time."

"No, not at all. I thought you were playing, though."

"Heheh! Well it's a good thing that we're on the same page, huh?"

"Heheh! Indeed it is."

Sajin smiled and walked over to the bed. He pulled back the blankets and climbed into his bed.

Zaix sat down on the bed and looked at him inquisitively. He looked back and raised a furry brow.

"What is it, Zaix?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Are you sure? Really if your uncomfortable you don't….."

"Oh no. I'm fine… but I do have a question… Are you ticklish?"

"N-no."

"Oh?"

* * *

Zaix climbed into the bed and laid down beside him. Zaix was ever so tempted to see if he was telling the truth…

Zaix looked at his ears and grinned. Sajin's nose twitched slightly. _'What is he getting at?' _

Zaix lifted his hand and pet the fox's head. Komamura smiled and wagged his tail. Zaix then took to rubbing

his ears, causing him to close his eyes and to wag his bushy tail faster. Sajin didn't know what he was getting at,

but he didn't mind. It was good to have someone to compliment his features for a change…

Zaix gave a smile. A smile that was slightly devious. Sajin hoped that he wouldn't tickle his tummy. Then again, he liked the attention.

* * *

Zaix didn't really know why he was suddenly petting his captain. He felt silly but somehow felt that Sajin would mind to much. He placed his hand on his stomach and rubbed.

Sajin's leg jack hammered against the bed and started to laugh and pant.

His tail lashed around in retaliation.

"Z-Zaix.. Wait… that tickles!"

"I knew it!!! You ARE ticklish."

"Well, are you?"

Zaix suddenly regretted starting this 'tickle fight'.

Sajin reached over and scratched behind Zaix's ear.

Much to Sajin's amusement and surprise, Zaix's leg started to kick and he laughed. He tried to escape but Sajin held

him back by his arm. He then tickled Zaix's stomach causing him to buck and thrash around with laughter.

"I give! I surrender! S-stop, please. You win, you win!"

Sajin chuckled and released his arm.

"Heheh. So that makes us even then?" Sajin said with a grin.

"Yeah! Heheh."

* * *

Zaix turned his back to Sajin. His chuckled from the notion of being tickled again.

Komamura still looked at Zaix. He was so happy to have him here, but something was missing…. Komamura was about to ask him when-

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I completely forgot!"

Zaix turned around to face him, got closer to him, and laid back on top of his fuzzy chest.

"Looks like I'm working above you now!"

They both laughed. Sajin wrapped his arms around his companion.

"Goodnight, my friend." Sajin said, letting out a yawn.

"-yawn- Goodnight, best friend."

They soon fell asleep with gentle smiles.

**Yeah I know…. Very mushy XP But I couldn't help it!!! I hope you liked it! R&R! XD**


	12. Chapter 10 The Powers Collide

_Three weeks later…. Zaix has leveled up to 10!!!_

_Aura had leveled up to 9!!!_

_Nocte has leveled up to 8!!!_

_Sajin has leveled up to 25!!!_

**Alright! Now we get to the action!!!! Chapter 10!!!! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's content. I'd be at level 99 if I did! XP I know... lame_

* * *

"Aim before you strike, Aura! You're leaving yourself vulnerable after every attack!"

"That's because your way to good at this, Zaix! But don't worry, I'm just warming up!!!"

Sajin, Zaix, Aura, Nocte, and several of the squad members were at the training grounds.  
Zaix and Aura were sparring one another while everyone else watched.  
Zaix was without his katana… but could still utilize his light abilities with ease.  
Aura was also using his light abilities, but he quickly found it challenging to keep up with the  
intelligence of the young lieutenant. Aura had forgotten that the normally sweet and gentle Zaix puppy,  
could turn into a brilliant werewolf of combat when pressed.

"Hi-Maezer!" Aura shouted releasing a beam of light towards Zaix.

Zaix smirked and held his hands in front of him.

"Guardian!"

Suddenly a white shield appeared in front of him absorbing the attack.  
Zaix rushed towards Aura who kept firing at him. Zaix teleported several  
times avoiding the beams. He closed the distance changing his arm into a blade of light.  
Aura jumped high into the air and fired another shot.

"Kriess!"

Zaix disappeared… Aura knew what was coming… As he landed he took off running straight  
ahead and suddenly banked right. A light blade appeared and almost sliced him.

"Heheh! I can see where your gonna show up… the butterflies…"

Aura focused and could see that light butterflies appeared just before Zaix would attack.  
They were very hard to see, however, since Zaix was teleporting several times…

"Heh! Yeah… should've known." Zaix agreed sarcastically. Aura frowned… he suddenly stopped running…  
He felt Zaix was everywhere…  
Zaix appeared right behind him.

"Gotcha!"

Zaix sliced at Aura's back…. But stopped short.

"Man… You're getting far too strong!" Aura said panting.

"Well, I get most of my abilities from you. So technically, that makes YOU way too strong!"  
Zaix said lowering his arm and changing it back to normal.

* * *

"Very good, Zaix and Aura!" Sajin said smiling appreciatively. "You both are very strong."

"Wow…" Nocte said in awe.

"Now then, Nocte, I believe that you and Zaix should be next. Remember that this is to further  
improve your understanding of battle and not for the sole purpose of damaging your opponent."

"Yes, sir!" Nocte said nervously.

Aura walked up to Nocte and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Zaix is very careful with how he attacks. Don't hold back, but don't go  
crazy, alright?" he chuckled.

"Yeah! I'll do my best!"

Nocte's outfit looked just like Aura's except it was black instead of white.  
He approached the middle of the training ground where Zaix stood with a gentle  
smile. He was the puppy now… but soon Nocte would fight the werewolf.

"I hope I'll be a worthy adversary to you." Nocte said reaching out his right hand.

"I have a feeling you'll be more than that!" Zaix said returning with right hand.

They both took several steps back leaving a distance of 40 feet between them.  
Zaix's face changed to that of a focused fighter. His legs were straightened and  
his shoulders relaxed. His hands rested by his sides but his fingers seemed to glow…  
Nocte had his right hand over his chest. His feet were firmly planted and his  
body was relaxed. His left hand rested at his side as a dark energy began to spark…

* * *

"Let the training…" Komamura started. "… begin!"

Nocte began to levitate slightly off of the ground. His hands were enveloped in pure  
darkness. Zaix stood his ground while his fingers seemed the writhe…

"_Gateway of pure darkness that dwells below the heavens, unleash thy power unto me!"_

"!!!" Zaix suddenly felt a tremendous power other than his rise.

Nocte thrusts his hands forward and a pair of dark, medium sized fans decorated with  
white moons, appeared . He takes the fans and crosses his arms gracefully.

" Lunitavis , the Twin Wolves! "

"That's….!" Aura gasped.

"The fourth!" Zaix completed… "So that's where it was…"

Nocte's eyes were focused on Zaix… who was still standing in the  
same spot, but he was smiling in admiration.

* * *

"Here I come!!!"

Nocte took a step forward and suddenly shot towards Zaix.

"Ixion!" Zaix shouted pointing at the ground.

A grand spear of light rose in front of him.

Nocte smiled. He spun around and slid slightly on his right heel. With than momentum,  
he threw his twin fan blades towards Zaix and came to a halt.

"Splitting Fang Twin Moons!" Nocte yelled outstretching his arms.

The spinning fans stopped short of the spear and outstretched just as Nocte was doing.  
He then clapped his hands together causing the fans to go around the spear and slice  
Zaix several times. Upon striking Zaix's arms the spear disappeared. Zaix dodged away  
after the assault, but the fans pursued him.

"Maezer!"

Zaix shot at the fans, but they continued to barrel towards him.

"Ugh! Heh! Not bad…"

Nocte outstretched his hands towards his weapon and brought them back.

He quickly ran far away from Zaix.

"Huh? Oh now you don't!" Zaix said. He started to give chase.

Nocte smirked.

"Blade Phase Twin Rave!"

Nocte suddenly turned around slicing with his fans. Two large dark crescents tore  
through the air and struck Zaix in his chest.

"UHN…! Man! He's good…. Time to kick it up a notch."

Zaix teleported into the air.

"_Heaven's melody rains down and purifies their lost souls! Grand Maezer!!!"_

Zaix reached his arm towards Nocte. Wings of light appeared behind Zaix  
as his entire body glows white…

"!!!"

Several beams of light appeared and surrounded Nocte and struck him several times. The light  
then retreated to Zaix's body, causing him to glow even brighter…  
Zaix placed his left hand behind his right. His eyes widened and glowed white.

"Release!!!"

A gigantic beam of light exploded from Zaix's right hand. Nocte Jumped high into the  
air barely evading the brutal attack. But..

"To the sky!!!!" Zaix shouted reaching towards the sky.

The ground suddenly erupted from below Nocte engulfing him in light energy.

There was a terrible silence… The white pillar of sheer power absorbed all sound, swallowed the senses…  
The entire division, save for the captain and Aura, was screaming in fear and awe from the sudden change…  
Aura looked on covering his mouth in disbelief. Sajin looked at Aura and pet him on his head.

"Look closer, Aura" Sajin said confidently…

Zaix brought his hands to his chest causing the power to subside…  
Nocte was… standing in a the crater caused by the tumultuous attack. Strangely enough…  
the ground he stood on was untouched..  
He was shuddering with his eyes closed and his hands covering his face.

He was unharmed.

Zaix landed firmly on the ground, panting.  
The other division members were staring at them mouths agape with surprise and reverence.

"Nocte? You alright? Sorry if I… scared you, but you …were kicking… my butt!" Zaix laughed.

Nocte fell to his knees, laughing.

"Geez! You don't even need me or Aura do you?"

"This power IS Aura's. I haven't developed any of your powers yet.  
I'll have to use you in your sealed state until it happens."

Sajin walked up to Zaix and Aura to Nocte. The rest of the division members surrounded them  
with worried looks. They had taken a liking to Zaix, Aura, Nocte and Komamura over the past three weeks.

Komamura ordered the rest of the squad member to return to their posts after Zaix was escorted  
to his room. Zaix gave a sincere 'thank you' to the squad before he laid down on his bed.  
Using his power without the zanpakuto to act as mediums was draining. Aura and Nocte were in their  
sealed state and laid across Zaix's chest. They were also tired… Sajin didn't wish to fight Zaix today  
in case the was another break through from the land of the hollows.

* * *

Zaix embraced the two katana and breathed calmly.

"Today was really productive!" Aura beamed.

"Yeah!" Nocte agreed. "Everybody really fought hard, especially Zaix!"

"Yes. You all did a fine job today." Sajin sat next to Zaix "The effects from your attacks are easily healed. At this rate our squad will be a formidable force."

"Aw… come on guys!" Zaix said, blushing slightly. They all laughed.

Sajin stood up and stretched.

"Well, Zaix I'm going to patrol the area. It shouldn't take too long."

"Okay! Don't let me hold you up!"

Sajin nodded and smiled and exited the room.

* * *

"Phew… what a day!" Zaix exhaled.

He sat up and gently set the two zanpakuto beside him.

He slowly began to close his eyes…

Just outside of Zaix's quarters a shadow loomed… It suddenly dropped down and hid behind a wall…  
Green eyes flickering he looked into the window… The wind began to pick up suddenly…

"Target acquired… Subject name: Zaix Artis " An aloof voice whispered…

* * *

**Oh no!!! A new challenger enters the stage!!! Find out who! In the next chapter! R&R! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 11 Zaix's Fall

**Yes! It's that time again! Let's see how Zaix is able to deal with this. Enjoy chapter 11, Zaix's Fall!**

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Bleach or any of it's content! I only own my created characters and this pizza I'm eating! XD_

Sajin was just outside of the 7th division standing guard. He had a feeling that something was watching the entire  
division. Something big and ominous. Something that was akin to his bankai… He had felt this for the past week… He  
humbly recommended to the Head Captain that security be reinforced and much to his surprise, His Head Captain complied.  
There were several captains meetings and vice-captain meetings. Zaix proved to be very useful as he himself planned out various  
strategies for sudden breakthroughs and intrusions.

But the feeling wasn't going away… and he started to get anxious. There were no hollows, no menos grande, and know  
signs of the traitors. Something else was here…

* * *

"Identification complete. Subject 2 name: Aura

Subject 3 name: Nocte."

The figure was slim but very well built. There was a strange blade at it's side.  
He stepped out of the shadows… His emerald eyes glowed eerily. His pale skin  
was scarred in many places especially the arms. He was dressed in a dark green  
leather infiltration suit. His face was emotionless, and his body was very tense, but focused.  
The extremely distinguishable feature about this boy was his ears: they were pointed, and one  
was adorned with a green dragon earring.

He leaned over to look inside the window to Zaix's room. He saw that he was very content and sleeping.  
His eyes narrowed.

"This will be far to easy…" the boy said as he drew his blade.

"_Flow, Eshros!" _

Suddenly, the blade started to emit a whirling sound. The hilt slid into the middle of the blade and  
a thin bowstring of spiritual pressure connected the two blades. It was now an elegant bow. He checked  
his surroundings before standing in front of the window. He held the string at the ready.

"Aim!" the boy whispered causing the bow to glow green.

"_Wind Snipe!" _

He loosed the string and a green bolt shot out phasing through the window…

* * *

'_-Groan- But Sajin, I wanna be on the bottom this time -whimper-'_

Zaix rolled over abruptly barely dodging the wind arrow. It harmlessly hit the pillow. The boy anger  
veined, mostly because of what he babbled in his sleep. "Damn! How did he…? !!!" A strong spiritual  
pressure approached. "Aborting mission!"

He suddenly was surrounded by a small gust and he disappeared.

* * *

"Unh… Um… Huh?"

Zaix woke up. He rotated and looked at the window. He felt another  
presence but it was quickly waning.  
He shrugged and hopped off of his bed. Aura and Nocte were silent.

"Hmm… must've dozed off…"

* * *

Sajin felt the wind pick up… It felt ominous and yet … unnatural.

He had a bad feeling again… He started to make his way towards Zaix's quarters.

* * *

"Primary target in motion, Ino…"

"Yes… I can see that Eshros… but too many witnesses…"

"Should we?"

"Yes… This mission is far too important to leave unfinished. We will  
capture Zaix tonight when he sleeps… he'll doubtless be alone…"

* * *

Sajin paused and wiggled his pointy ears. He felt  
like someone was watching him in malice.  
He shook himself and continued.

* * *

"Hmm… I'd wonder how my captain is doing…"

"Guys are you still…. Aw…"

Aura and Nocte had changed into their human forms. Aura was laying on his brother's chest  
and Nocte held him in an embrace with his left arm…

"Well then… If you can wake them…" Zaix  
said sauntering over to the bed.

"Besides, I'm still a little tired…" Zaix crawled under the covers  
and laid beside Nocte. Almost as if drawn to Zaix. Nocte reached down  
and grabbed the soul reaper's hand.  
Zaix smiled and closed his eyes…

Sajin was just outside of his quarters. He decided to organize a few papers before  
seeing the trio. He was just about to open his door when…

"_Wind Snipe!" _Sajin looked to the right and saw a boy with a bow…

Pointing at something inside of Zaix's room!!!

"!!!"

Sajin flash stepped and rammed the boy to the ground causing the arrow to whiz by Sajin's ear.

"Ugh!!! You foolish MUTT!!!" The boy shouted. "Let me go!!!"

Sajin snapped. He would not tolerate anyone trying to kill his true friends…

He raised t his right hand and formed a fist.

"ROAR!!! TE-"

"NOOO!!!"

Zaix ran in between them and took the full force of the attack. "GRAGH!"

Zaix fell to the ground…

Sajin's eyes widened. Ino looked on in disbelief…

"Z-Zaix…" Sajin said fell to his knees. He held Zaix close to his chest. Zaix wasn't responding.

"Zaix? ZAAAAAIIIIX !"

* * *

**A bad twist of fate! DX Will Zaix be alright?  
What will become of Ino? Why do I keep doing these cliffhangers! XP  
R&R!!!!**


	14. Chapter 12 Last Resort Bankai! Part 1

**Here's the next one. Cross your fingers!!!! **

**Chapter 12! The Last Resort! Bankai! Part 1  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But you knew that already, right? Riiiight... ^_^  
_

Meanwhile in the 2nd division Soi Fon stared at the prisoner. She noted his sharp hawk-like eyes.  
He almost reminded her of herself. Resolute, proud, and strict. The boy seemed to be about Zaix's age.  
He was bound by two bands that were connected to poles. The bands cuffed Ino's hands behind him. He looked at Soi Fon defiantly as if to say 'do your worst.'

"I'll ask you one final time, Ino." Soi Fon said crisply. "Who sent you?"

"And I'll tell _you_ one final time." Ino hissed "I work for no one but myself. Now release me. There is work I must attend to…"

"Very well then." Soi Fon said, drawing her blade. She started to walk towards the restrained prisoner. "If what you say is true, then killing you will end this conflict once and for all…"

"Captain!" one of her subordinates said appearing from out of thin air. "The head captain has decided to postpone the punishment until the lieutenant of squad 7 , Zaix Artis, has regained consciousness. Perhaps then we can attain more information about the prisoner."

Ino smirked causing Soi Fon's eyes to narrow. She turned around sheathing her sealed zanpakuto.

"You are fortunate, Ino. Be grateful that I'm not the type to go against my orders…"

"Whatever…" Ino said rolling his eyes. "I'm not interested in this little 'Soul Society' banter."

"Silence!" Soi Fon snapped. "Take him to an empty cell… I grow tired of hearing his voice."

"Yes, captain." the cloaked man said. Three more of them appeared around Ino and used to bands to guide him into what would become his new home.

* * *

'_Ugh…. Huh? … Where am I?_**'**

"Za…. Z..ix …..?"

"Huh?…. Who's there?…."

"Wa… up!!! Hey! Wake Up!"

"Aura? Nocte?… Ow… "

Zaix sat up holding his ribs. That blow had only missed that strange boy by a hair… If Zaix hadn't gotten there in time…

He opened his eyes… He saw Aura and Nocte standing over him… They looked at him with worried expressions. Understandable. He had just taken a shot from something three times his size with no protection…

Aura and Nocte helped him to his feet. They all looked around. Zaix's jaw went slack…

There was no 7th Division… no strange assassin… and more importantly, no Sajin.

'Wait…' he thought… 'Why am I not in the Soul Society?'

All he could see was a large expanse… of nothingness…

"Am I dead…?" He thought aloud.

Aura sweat dropped.

"NO!!! You're just unconscious… this is what our world looks like… Give it some time…"

Zaix blinked… Suddenly buildings started to appear. They were either all black, all white, or half of each. They seemed to go on forever… When all was finished, it looked a bit like metropolis.

Zaix gaped… "This is inside of me?"

"Yep!" Aura chimed. "We have everything we need in here! I was showing Nocte the place when suddenly you fell from the sky! Then your wings came out at lessened your descent. We were worried so we decided to stay here until you woke up. What's going on out there?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Nocte said nervously.

"Well… When you guys went to sleep I dozed off as well… Then I got up because I thought Komamura was coming in, but it wasn't him. So I decided to go lay down with you guys since I was still sleepy. Then I felt a malicious spiritual pressure nearby… I heard someone get tackled to the ground. It was a strange green haired guy… Komamura was about to kill him… I could see it in his eyes… I was scared, so I dove into the attack out of desperation… I don't remember much after that…" Zaix frowned…

"YOU WHAAAAAT?! You should have let the jerk get his face made over! Oh… when I get my HANDS on him I'm gonna…"

Aura was anger veining heavily. Nocte looked at Zaix with a sorrowful expression.

"I should have been there to help you… I'm sorry that this happened to you… But fortunately, there is a way to get you back to your conscious state."

Zaix smiled at Nocte and took a deep breath…

"Okay… what do I have to do."

"Bankai… with both of us."

"!!!!!!!!!" Zaix's face went grave. He could go into Bankai with Aura, but he had never performed it with the full power of his dual zanpakuto… Not to mention that it would be impossible to learn anytime soon.

"Bankai?…. But… what about… the one we know? Isn't that-"

"You already know how to use mine." Aura interrupted. "Compared to our true powers when combined, it's child's play. Just think of it this way. Nocte is my brother and his element is darkness, my antithesis. Knowing that, it should be easy to understand what we need to focus on. The powers we will use must combine. We haven't done this in awhile though… And it may not be the same."

Zaix looked at them with a hint of concern.

"Well… I don't even know how to fully utilize darkness yet… How will this work? And I don't want to end up hurting you both or vice versa."

Aura looked at his brother and smiled. "You shouldn't worry about us… Heh. This won't be like facing us separately. Remember, we are dual zanpakuto, meaning that our true power is unleashed when we are together. We'll be fine."

"Hmm…. Well I suppose it's the only way." Zaix said crossing his arms and looking upwards. He let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes.

'Please … be okay Sajin… Wait for me… I'm coming.'

* * *

"It seems that he will be fine as long as he gets plenty of rest… " Unohana Retsu said standing up from her crouched position over the bed. She looked intently at Zaix who was put in an infirmary bed in division 4. His expression was strangely calm his chest was badly bruised and wrapped up. His zanpakuto were placed next to the bed. She had been surprised to see how his body automatically began to heal itself soon after he was moved here. This made her work a lot easier. She secretly hoped that Zaix would lend his assistance in the 4th Division someday…

"Don't worry Sajin… He'll be alright." Unohana said smiling. She turned and left the room to tend to the others, which were mostly from division 11...

Sajin was drowning in guilt. He cursed himself several times for allowing his rage to blind him. The 2nd Division would have handled it had he captured the assassin and brought it to their attention. But somehow… his anger… and his fear got the better of him. The anger was born from a being trying to hurt his lieutenant, no… his friend. The fear was born from the thought of losing yet another friend. He couldn't stand those thoughts. He couldn't imagine a day going by without seeing his lieutenant smiling up at him… simply because he could. He had never met anyone like that. Someone who gave him unconditional friendship and trust…

Sajin was crouched down next to Zaix on his knees. He looked sorrowfully at Zaix. He could almost feel that Zaix didn't blame him for anything… It was that feeling that made his actions seem even more foolish.

He placed his hand on Zaix's shoulder. He couldn't say anything for awhile… but at length, he closed his yellow eyes and took a deep breath.

"Zaix… you may not be able to hear me but… I'm sorry that you got hurt. I should have controlled my rage. I didn't want to lose you… not now… not ever… Zaix ."

He held Zaix's hand in his own. It was warm, gentle to the touch.

"I hope that you'll be able to forgive me… someday. I would rather die than to see you disappointed in me… I can go through that again…" Sajin looked away for a moment. "I can't…say that I understand why you risked you life to save someone who tried to kill you… But then again… I believe you wanted there to be no blood spilled for your safety… That's what makes you honorable. Unlike me…"

Sajin shook himself and leaned close r to Zaix.

"I'm so sorry… Zaix."  
Komamura grabbed his lieutenant's hand and held it tightly. He feared that if he let go, Zaix would too...

* * *

Meanwhile, Zaix was standing in front of Aura and Nocte with his light energy pulsing in his hands. Zaix was bleeding from a few cuts he had received. They had been going at it for only a few hours but Zaix had made astounding process. He was breathing hard and seemed exhausted, whereas Aura and Nocte were seemingly unscathed.

"You're holding back…" Nocte said readying the Lunitavis fans.

"Please Zaix… it's the only way… Don't be afraid." Aura said charging his fingertips with light energy.

"Ready, brother?!" asked Aura

"Yes!" Nocte replied.

"Light!"

"Darkness!"

"**Combine! **_**Shin Meian no Ittou!True Blade of Light and Darkness!**_"

Aura and Nocte reached towards the sky and their energies clashed. The energy then started to take form. A great sword of light and darkness appeared before them. They lowered their hands and the blade pointed at Zaix. It overflowed with light and darkness that seemed to be ill at ease..

"**NOW**" They yelled swinging their hands horizontally. The blade cut a sideways swath almost cutting Zaix's shoulder. Zaix tried to blast the blade but it merely absorbed the Maezer shot. The blade proceeded to hack at Zaix several times.

Zaix managed to avoid it but was forced into a building. Aura and Nocte sliced their hands diagonally and the blade barely missed Zaix who teleported away from the slash. The building deteriorated from the blade's slice. Zaix saw this and grimaced.

"_**Change!"**_

Aura thrusts his right arm forward…

"_Shin Shainingu Kyanon! True Shining Cannon!!!"_

Nocte thrusts his left arm forward…

"_Kyanon no Makurayami! Cannon of Total Darkness!!!_"

The blade's energy began to writhe and agitate. Suddenly the energies split apart and started to change form. The separate entities became large Maezer cannons: one light and one dark.

"_**Lock On!!!"**_

The cannons disappeared and reappeared to flank Zaix.

"_**Fire!"**_

"Maezer Guardian!"

The cannons released extremely powerful beams of their respective element. Zaix put up a small barrier around him. It absorbed the light, but the darkness was corroding it. Zaix. Concentrated as hard as he could…

"Dark Maezer Guardian!"

Half of the barrier changed into a black void. Zaix was quickly becoming drained if strength. If the attack persisted, he would be overwhelmed…

"He's… using darkness…." Nocte whispered

"I think he's understanding now…" Aura noted.

"We have to push him… It's the only way!"

"Yes."

They stopped their assault and lifted their hands into the sky.

"_**Final!"**_

"Unh!!!!" Zaix fell to his knees as the two cannons ceased fire. His barrier faltered. He was spent. His breath came in short pants, and his vision began to blur.

"_**Shin Kaosu! Eito Mori Meian!!!!**_

_**True Chaos, 8 Lances of Light and Darkness!!!!**__**"**_

Suddenly, two large geysers, one of light and one of darkness, erupted beneath Zaix launching him skyward. The energy changed into two spears that shot towards Zaix and lodged into his sides. Zaix screamed in pain as the spears held him in the air.

Aura and Nocte looked at Zaix's face. Tears started to run down his paling brown skin. His normally cheerful eyes were resolute with struggle. They couldn't bear to see him like this, but it was the only way.

They summoned 2 additional lances of their element which pierced the helpless Zaix in his back. Their ears endured another scream that echoed in their grieving hearts. The two final spears were enormous as they were ominous. They were poised high above Zaix and slowly, they gathered dangerously high amounts of light and darkness. They started to fall towards Zaix as he hung lifelessly on the transfixion the other spears created.

"Zaix…" Aura whispered.

"Zaix…!!" Nocte yelled.

The soul reaper closed his eyes which were still pouring tears.

Zaix's thoughts were racing… He felt himself slowly… fading…

* * *

'_I… can lose now… I made a promise… I can't leave those who may need me… I can't leave Aura… or Nocte… But most of all… I can't leave you… Komamura… I… I… have something to tell you… !!!!! I.....'  
_"Hmmm?... Zaix?" Sajin whispered. He could have sworn he heard his voice...

* * *

"_**Zaix!!!"**_

"**Zaix!!!! DO IT!!!!"**

**"I'T CAN'T END HERE!!!!!! BAAAANNNKAAAIII!!!****_!"_**

* * *

'I....'

**_

* * *

_**

At this time I'd like to direct your attention to this lovely structure called A CLIFFHANGER!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH -sputter cough, cough hack… ahem- Don't worry though… It should be up soon! ^_^ !!! I STILL want you to R&R!!!!! Rawr!! :3 Sorry! Running on no sleep! ^_^ '

* * *


	15. Chapter 13 Last Resort! Bankai! Part 2

Thanks for your patience! Now we find out what becomes of Zaix… Will he survive… or will Sajin lose yet another friend? Here's the next chapter! Chapter 13: Last Resort! Bankai! part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's content. I do reserve the right to use suspenseful literary devices. (such as cliffhangers! :P)_

_**Special thanks to those who encouraged (by any means necessary! ^^ ') this story's progress. (Especially BadWolfFile! ^_^)  
**_

* * *

"Heh…. It's here…." Ino chuckled. He stood up in his cell and smirked. "It seems that I'm too late… I need to get out of here…."

Ino walked to the end of his cell and pinpointed the high amount of spiritual pressure.

"Now then… where is Eshros?"

"_I'm here, master._" A light voice said.

Suddenly Ino's bow appeared in front of him out of thin air.

"It's time to go…"

"_Yes_…"

* * *

"Zaix…. No…. he's… " Nocte choked.

Nocte fell to the ground and cried heavily.

"Why?! Not again! Why does this keep happening?! He was supposed to live! He…. he was…"  
Aura fell next to his brother and mournfully sobbed covering his face… There was no trace of Zaix in this space…  
The spears had disappeared when the last one struck. There was a massive explosion of chaotic energy, a  
deathly silence befell them… and Zaix was nowhere to be found…

"Zaix? Are you awake?"

Sajin saw that Zaix moved his hand slightly just as he thought he heard something echo in his mind…

'_I never had enough courage to tell you this but… I love you Sajin… with all my heart…'_

Zaix's hand had grown cold… Sajin couldn't pick up any semblance of spiritual pressure. When he heard the words he looked at Zaix intently.  
He was shocked to see that Zaix's eyes were opened… But held no emotion.

Sajin slowly reached his hand over to Zaix's face which strangely had a peaceful expression that wasn't there before… His face was…cold…

"No… " Sajin whispered. "Not like this… not now Zaix… please!"

* * *

"BANKAI! "_**Iitawashii Harike-n no Haran Tsubame**__**! **_

_**Heartrending Hurricane of the Swallow!**__"_

Ino's zanpakuto shined a pale green. His body became enveloped with a strange mist. His emerald eyes widened as a sly smile creased his lips.

"Time to go collect my reward…."

With that the strange mist disappeared… along with Ino…

* * *

"We were too hard on him…" Nocte admitted sorrowfully. "We should've waited… but… He wanted to immediately recover…  
So… we tried to get him to inherit the full power of the dual zanpakuto…"

"He… couldn't withstand the trail…" Aura finished. " I'm sorry… He…. He's…" .

"I know… Aura… Nocte…" Sajin said standing up. His yellow eyes were pale. He felt as if life had lost all meaning…  
He wanted to answer Zaix. He wanted to tell him that he …

"Well, well… Aren't we a gloomy bunch." an aloof voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Zaix's would-be assassin… Ino.

"YOU!" Aura screamed as he ran towards him.

Ino simply disappeared into nothingness.

"_I have no intention of fighting you… but if you insist."_

They all looked around the room, trying to locate the evasive assassin, but to no avail. Sajin's eyes became hard.

"He's outside… " Sajin said calmly.

They all ran outside the infirmary section of the division.  
Suddenly, a strong gust whirled around Komamura.  
A green mist surrounded him, blurring his vision.

_"It's time we finished this."_

"Captain!" Aura called out. "Cap…. Ar… y… kay? Ca- in..!!!"

The mist seemed to drown out their cries as Sajin was being engulfed. He felt a strange sensation all around him as if moving blindingly fast.

"_Prepare to be eradicated…"_

The air cleared... He was no longer in division 4...

* * *

"Sajin…? Captain? Where are you?" Aura yelled.

"Nocte, we should report to the Head Captain… I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

"_Can't have any witnesses for when I rid the world of your monstrous appearance, mutt." _Ino spat.

Sajin opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight a forest. He could still feel the presence of the assassin, but  
he still couldn't see him. He snarled…

"Show yourself, coward!" Komamura bellowed as he drew Tenken.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning streaked past the captain, just barely missing his face. It struck the tree in front of him, causing  
it to explode, the remnants crackling with emerald electricity. Sajin turned around and snarled…

"Hmmm… you young people…" the so-taicho said rising from his seat in his room, his elderly face in stern concentration.

"We- we're so sorry…" Aura and Nocte said bowing.

"Zaix… was it? Hmmm…This is most troubling. If only he had waited… I wouldn't have punished Sajin… "  
He shook his head and sighed. "Are you… certain that he is…?" he said turning to Unohana who accompanied Nocte and Aura.

"He does not respond to any of our healing techniques…" she answered with a slightly sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry."

"I see… "

Aura and Nocte looked at each other trying to find strength in the eyes other the other.

"This… Ino" the so-taicho began "… he may be one of Aizen's." His vice-captain kept his golden eyes on the pair of unusual zanpakuto.  
"The second division will handle him. He will be interrogated further until we find some answers.  
Then he will be brought to justice. You both have my condolences."

Aura and Nocte nodded. "Thank you Head Captain." Aura and Nocte turned to leave..

"Oh… I have an assignment for you both." Yamamoto so-taicho added.

"Yes Head Captain?" Aura said turning to face him. Nocte did the same.

The elderly soul reaper stood up and walked to the entrance to his room.

"Take me to Zaix…"

* * *

Ino was levitating slightly off of the ground with a large harp-like bow. His hair whipped around  
recklessly and his eyes glowed an eerie emerald. Two black and green swallowtail butterflies, that  
were holding green orbs, were on either side of him.

"Humph… You fight well…dog." Ino mumbled as he knocked an invisible arrow. "But you are all out of tricks. Any last words?"

Sajin was panting… His uniform was tattered in places. Electric sparks occasionally agitated his body.

"I cannot… allow you to take everything away. You have insulted the soul society, my head captain, and … my friend who I loved."

Sajin's body began to glow white he started to feel a familiar warm spiritual pressure welling up inside of him. His eyes closed. A light smile appeared from his muzzle. Ino's eyes narrowed as he pulled back his bowstring.

The butterflies' orbs glowed and jolted the bow. Arcs of lightning coursed through the strange zanpakuto.

"BANKAI!!!"

An image of Zaix flashed through his mind.

"_Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō_!!!"

The giant armored warrior appeared behind him… but it was glowing with a white aura.

"This is your end!!!" Sajin raised his sword arm high above his head and closed his eyes. He smiled again… he saw Zaix doing the same thing…

"How?!" Ino gasped. "No matter.. He'll not survive this!"

Sajin's bankai raised it's massive arm and paused.

"Die!!!"

The arm rapidly descended.

Ino released the bowstring…

* * *

_**Don't hate me too much! It'll be updated soon! :P **_

_**I want to take a vote. What would you all like to see?**_

_**1) A rescue.**_

_**2) Missed you.**_

_**3) A new ally. An old friend.**_

_**I'll begin doing the one I want if I receive no votes are submitted within the next 24 hours. Please R, R, & V! XD**_


	16. Chapter 14 Last Resort! Bankai! Part 3

_**A True Friend Chapter 14**_

_**The votes are in… read to find out what vote I used! -wink- Here is the last section of Last Resort! Bankai!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's content. My Ocs belong to me!!! Muaaahahahahaha! XD_

"What?!!!"

Ino's bolt of lighting arced towards Sajin but was deflected. The blade was just about to connect with Ino

"**Kaosu Tennotsukai!! Taiyoukousen ken Tsukikage Konbain!**_"_

Time stopped… Ino's eyes told of the pain he would soon feel. Sajin's face was fixed, resolute, and empowered. It was an epic moment captured by the very essence of time.

"May all things…… go back to the way they were. I sacrifice the knowledge of what has come to be, and give it that which was mine…"

* * *

Zaix laid motionless in the bed. The head captain looked at the soul reaper with intent. Nocte and Aura looked at the head captain in confusion.

"Hmm… I see…" he whispered. "Tell me… did you see his body after the final attack you performed?"

Aura and Nocte looked at each other and then replied in tandem.

"No, so-taicho…"

He then smiled slightly. "Ah… then you have nothing to worry about."

"Uhn…."

* * *

"!!!!!!!!"

Time froze again… Aura and Nocte however… were not affected.

"What's going on?" Aura said looking at his little brother.

No response. Nocte's mouth was wide open…

"Z-Zaix?"

Zaix's body suddenly moved… He opened his eyes as if he had been in a deep sleep.  
He slid from under the blankets and began walking out of the room.

"Z-Zaix! WAIT!" They called out.

They ran out after him. They found him looking at the sky. They looked up and could not believe what they were seeing…

A being that looked exactly like Zaix was hovering above. His expression was observant and calm.  
He was dressed in a black and white ceremonial robe. His black braided hair was much longer than  
Zaix's almost reaching his ankles. A white wing was on his right while a black one adorned his left.

"You who risked your life for one who would want to take it… Do you have any regrets?" The angel asked gently.

"No." Zaix said smiling.

The angel closed it's eyes and smiled. "Very well… do you accept?"

"Yes." Zaix replied.

Suddenly a strange vortex opens in front of Zaix. Aura and Nocte run towards him as he takes his first step towards it.

"ZAIX!!!" They called.

Too late… He had entered and the vortex closed.

"Fear not for him... you will soon join him... I want to give you both something... I know how hard you two must have suffered after I died…"

"!!!!" Aura and Nocte looked up again…

The angel…… It had changed...

* * *

"Kaeos?"

The man smiled. He looked like Aura and Nocte combined. His hair was long and straight,  
white on the right, black on the left. His right eyes was white, the left black. The clothing was the same,  
save for a yin yang necklace he wore. His complexion was pale as snow. A smile creased his thin lips.

"Are you?" Nocte began.

"This soul reaper has done something that I was scared to do without fear. He selflessly put himself in  
danger to save someone he didn't even know, much more a person who would do him harm.  
I didn't want you both to feel this pain again…"

He slowly descended landing in front of his long lost old friends.

"Kaeos…" Aura whispered.

"Yes… I'm afraid that this is the last time you will see me…"

The twins looked disdainfully at their former soul reaper.

"… but I will always live on within you… Aura… Nocte… watch over him. For even he … now carries a part of me…"

Kaeos' body began to fade. A gentle smile came to his face.

"Kaeos!" Nocte yelled.

"I haven't much time left." He said as he walked towards them.

"Here…"

He took off his necklace revealing that it had two chain links. He broke the yin piece and yang piece apart.

"Always remember…" He said placing yin the necklace carefully on Aura.

"I will always be here…" He placed the yang necklace on Nocte and held the two pieces together.

"Always…"

Aura and Nocte hugged him as tightly as they could Kaeos smiled as his body slowly started to fade.

"Protect Zaix… Protect him from the past…"

Another vortex appeared enveloping them all…

* * *

"Huh?"

Aura woke up groggily from Zaix's bed he saw that Nocte was holding someone's hand…

Zaix's…

He smiled as a tear fell down his face. He reached over his brother and touched held their hands… Nocte turned to face him and smiled.

* * *

Sajin was done with his patrol but felt extremely uneasy. He felt as if he  
had done this before… A chill ran up the fox's spine as he traveled back to his quarters.

"……." Ino was standing at the window of Zaix's room… his hand shook violently……. He felt a sharp pain in his chest.  
His heartbeats increased in speed. His face was fixed a frown.

"I…. can't do this…" Ino whispered.

"_What is wrong, master?" _A calm but seemingly relieved voice said.

"……. I should go back to my dormitory… I have a test tomorrow on the lieutenants…" He frowned and looked upward.

"If Aizen wants him dead then HE should have the wherewithal to do it himself!"

"_Heheh! I'm glad that you said that."_

Ino smiled. Not a cocky smile… Not a sneer… but a smile from his heart. His body relaxed as he  
walked away from the room. A gentle breeze picked up and Ino vanished.

Sajin was at the his door... but he felt compelled to see his vice-captain. He didn't mind though.  
Sajin stood in front of Zaix's door.

"Zaix? Are you awake?"

Zaix woke up from his sleep. Aura and Nocte were sound asleep. He felt as if he forgot something very important…

"Come in, captain!" Zaix said rising from his bed. Aura and Nocte merely stirred and drew closer to each other.  
Zaix noticed their necklaces... but couldn't place where he had seem them...

The furry captain opened the door and walked in.  
"Everything is clear. Are you alright?"

Something within Zaix was screaming. He felt his lips move to say something that his mind had tried desperately to keep intact.

Suddenly, the words came to his lips… and he smiled brightly as he spoke from his heart.

Zaix had gone with Sajin to his room. This had become so much of a habit that Sajin considered having  
Zaix moved into this room. They both got ready for bed. Sajin laid down first and Zaix followed. Sajin brought  
Zaix close to him hugging him with his arm. Zaix smiled and looked up at his content captain.  
They said their goodnights and waited for sleep. Sajin smiled remebering the words Zaix had spoken in his room.

"I love you too, Zaix."

* * *

_To be Continued…_

_I included all three votes! Pretty sneaky eh? The best part is yet to come! You're gonna love it! Thank you all for the votes and reviews! _

_-hugs everyone-_


	17. Chapter 15 Unbearable and Inseparable

A True Friend Chapter 15 The Un-bear-able One/ The Dream and Reality.

**I know that was a tough set of chapters to ****bear****, but I'll try to be nicer! ^_^ **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's content. Only my adorable O Cs! -hugs plush doll versions of them- ^^_

Ino rose from his bed early this morning. He walked out of his room barefoot dressed only in a pair of green pants and a green t-shirt. He stared into the rising sun as he walked to the edge of the balcony. He sighed as a brief wind picked up. Ino eventually placed his arms on the wooden structure and laid his head down.

"Who… _is_ he….?" he whispered.

"HEY!!! SHUT THE DOOR NEXT TIME!"

A tall figure stood at the door. He had on nothing except blue jeans He had black hair that ended in white tips. His hair was short and slightly messy. Some of it was slightly falling to the front covering his ice blue eyes. His body was firm and very muscular from his rounded ears to the pads on the bottom of his feet.

His nails clicked on the ground as he took two steps out of the room His body was lightly covered in soft white fur. A small black nose adorned his bear-like muzzle.

Ino rolled his emerald eyes and turned around.

"Kiga… must you be so lo-"

"WHO YOU CALLIN LOUD?!" he yawned, showing his sharp teeth.

"The irony…" Ino said walking back into the room.

"Heheheh!" The polar bear chuckled. He stood in his way intentionally. "What's wrong with ya?"

"Nothing…."

"Tell me…" the bear said crossing his arms.

"No…"

"Aww…. C'mon! Don't be like that! You've been acting strange for the last four days, and I mean stranger than usual!"

"I'm fine…" Ino tried to go around him but to no avail.

"Look, I'm fine, Kiga!" Ino said tersely. He looked down. "S-sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry about it… To be honest I'm nervous about the fighting part of the exam… I'm no pushover, though! Heh… I want somebody strong enough to take on… Kousetsu-Yari. "

"Hmmm," Ino sighed. "I'm sure you'll do fine…"

He slowly started to walk back to his dorm. Kiga watched him as he walked and shrugged.

"Hope you make it too, Ino! Maybe I'll get to fight that one dude with the light power….thingy…. What was his name…? I want to say puppy… but… that would be really off…"

Kiga followed Ino back into the room scratching his head in thought.

"Oh… yeah! Zaix! He was pretty nice to us wasn't he?"

Ino frowned…

_It was dark… He felt alone. He was sure his eyes were open. The air around him seemed thick and foggy. His limbs were heavy and his heart longed for something…… Some__**one**_.

_He was dreaming… he always dreamed about this place… It always ended with him laying down alone, cold, and afraid. But somehow, this was different… It felt more real than it ever felt before…_

_He wanted to see him. He could never tell him what he felt until he had the courage to trust him. _

_He closed his eyes, hoping that he would see him upon opening his eyes… He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was greeted with his wish._

"_I'm so happy to see that I'm not alone anymore."_

_He walked over to the light, the light that showed his desire. He was embraced and held tightly. _

"_I just want to stay here with you… I don't want to wake up yet."_

_He sat down with him. He was still being held close to his body. He felt a warmth that he had never felt before. His heart began to race. _

_He began to pet him gently. He laughed. He began to tickle his stomach. He laughed harder, tickling him back. They were laughing._

_He relaxed in his arms. They moved at this same time…. Their faces closed in on each other._

Zaix began to stir slightly. He felt his friend's fur all around him. He was hugging him… but this was different…

Komamura began to stir. He felt a warmth around his chest. His arms were comfortably around his friend… but there was something else…

Zaix felt fur as well as a few whiskers that tickled his face. He heard soft breathing.

Komamura felt smooth skin just under his muzzle. He felt his fur being displaced by his breathing.

He blinked…..

He looked up

He looked down…

They blushed heavily: an accidental kiss.

"……………"

"……………."

They blinked and backed away slightly from one another, averting their gaze.

"…….."

"…….."

**Because I love you guys that asked for it! :P This was the best I could do without being too uncomfortable! XD Hope you liked it. R&R!**


	18. Chapter 16 The Calm Before the Storm

**A True Friend Chapter 17: The Calm Before the Storm**

"… **I mean, It isn't like we don't really know each other, right?.." Zaix said putting on his shoes and stretching. He was facing the door and blushing heavily…**

"**Hehe… Zaix… I already said it was fine. Really." **

**The fuzzy captain turned around and smiled at his lieutenant as he put on his upper portion of his captain's attire. He gave a low growl as he stretched and loosely shook his limbs.**

**Zaix looked at Sajin and found himself smiling even more. He couldn't help but to smile.. . They did kiss after all…**

**Sajin noticed Zaix and chuckled, walking over to him and petting his head.**

**Suddenly, a Hell Butterfly appeared beside Zaix's head.**

"**Good morning Zaix and Sajin." **

**Sajin turned to face the butterfly and smiled.**

"**Good morning Head Captain Yamamoto." They answered in unison.**

**The butterfly flew close to Zaix and another message was relayed.**

"**Today is the day we get to test the students that have made it to the combative portion of the exams… Since there are so many potential soul reapers eligible, I need you, Zaix to test five of them if you feel up to the task…"**

**Zaix looked up at Sajin and blinked in surprise. Sajin gave a proud smile and nodded.**

"**I will Head Captain Yamamoto! Thank you for this opportunity." He said bowing… and then quickly standing up realizing the head captain wasn't actually here… He blushed as he heard Sajin give a small chuckle.**

"**Excellent, Zaix! The exams should be in an hour… but I want you both to be there as early as possible. Make sure to be at your best."**

"**Yes, Head Captain."**

**Zaix nodded and blushed again as the butterfly backed away and went towards the Head Captain's division. **

**Sajin looked at Zaix and saw that he was trembling a bit. He petted his back to calm him and smiled.**

"**You're going to be fine Zaix, don't worry. It's only a test. And should anything happen I'll be here to help you okay?"**

**Zaix looked into his captain's eyes and smiled. He nodded firmly with an assuring grunt and giggled.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**Wind Snipe!"**_

**A transparent wind arrow struck a nearby tree leaving it brutally dented…**

**Ino dimmed his eyes and huffed.**

"**Not quite…"**

**He took his bow-like zanpakuto and with a quick series of spins, changed it back to it's blade state. He sheathed it onto his back and sighed.**

"**I'm sorry Ino.." a gentle voice echoed.**

"**No Eshros… It's not you… it's me… I can't…. "**

**He shook himself and clenched his fists.**

"**I have to get stronger… I know I can do it, Eshros. Just be patient with me okay?"**

**The blade glowed a light green and a gentle wind picked up. It caused Ino's hair to blow in front of him and flow gently. Ino smiled, enjoying the breeze.**

"**Ino.. I don't care about strength. I just want you to be happy."**

**The emerald-eyed teenager gave an smirk.**

"**Eshros… thanks… We should head to the training grounds now… Kiga will start bothering the crap out of me if I'm late…"**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Well just don't hurt anyone too badly if they go up against me and I end up getting embarrassed!"**

**Sajin laughed and shook his head. **

**Zaix blushed for a bit, took a deep breath and nodded.**

"**I'll try not to worry too much, but I can't guarantee it!"**

**They laughed and proceeded out of Sajin's room…. And into a beaming Aura and Nocte.**

"**It's about time!" Aura said placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot impatiently. **

**Nocte giggled at his brother and looked up at Sajin.**

"**Um… Komam--- I mean. Sajin? I heard that Zaix may be selected to test some of the potential new recruits…"**

"**Yes, he will be testing quite a few… Don't worry, the Head Captain is an honorable man. He wouldn't ask Zaix if he had any doubts about him."**

**Nocte smiled a bit and nodded as Aura smiled and crossed his arms.**

"**Well then, let's go to the grounds! I want to see the new guys! Maybe it'll take the heat off of Zaix! " Aura chuckled.**

**Sajin grinned and looked at Aura.**

"**.. and you two as well." he said looking at Nocte.**

**The both sweat dropped and laughed nervously.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The students were gathering for their combative portion of their exam. Many of them were quite nervous. Some made remarks about certain captains and who they wanted to fight. They all agreed however that the one that faced Kenpachi would be a truly unfortunate person…**

**Kiga emerged from the crowd, boldly standing in front of the others. Ino stood to his side staring at the other captains and lieutenants… At length he saw a brown skinned teenager standing next to a muscular anthropomorphic fox. His forehead began to burn with pain. He brought hand right hand across his temples…**

"**Oi, Ino. You alright?" Kiga asked, facing him.**

"**Y-yeah.. Just thinking a lot that's all… don't worry about it."**

**Kiga tilted his head for a moment and gave his roommate a long skeptical look before turning his attention to look at the tanned skinned male.**

"**Hey isn't that the one kid … Hey! He's standing next to captain Komamura! Hehe. He made it after all!" Kiga smiled at Zaix and waited for him to look in his direction.**

**Zaix's eyes met with Kiga's and he smiled widely, discretely nodding towards him in greeting. Kiga beamed and returned the nod.**

**Ino stared at Komamura and blinked… He then looked at Zaix, who noticed Ino and gave a small nod. The pain in his forehead instantly vanished as he returned the nod… Zaix broke eye contact to look up at his captain, whom he began talking very excitedly to. The vulpine gave a slight nod and chuckled.**

**Ino shook himself and looked into his palm… clenching it into a fist…**


	19. Chapter 17 The Raging Tempest

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters or content. I own only my own characters.... cause they're cute! *hugs all of them*

~ Sorry for the loooooooooong drought. Life gave me lemons... and limes..... and some watermelon...... but Aura and Nocte took the watermelon _

..... grrr.... Sajin made me lemonade though... :-P lol just missing the random author's notes I make for you guys... *hugs* I miss this place.~

Chapter 18: The Raging Tempest

Soon the Head Captain arrived and stood in the middle of the arena, and the murmurs of the anxious students came to an end. Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Momo Hinamori were all present. The rest were doing their assigned duties and guarding the Gotei 13 in case of another hollow breach…

Kenpachi caught sight of Zaix and smirked… he really wanted to fight him… but he'd have to settle for seeing him in action. Hitsugaya glanced over towards Momo and smiled a bit and she did the same. They then both looked at Zaix who had his eyes fixated on the Head Captain. Toshiro examined him for awhile before turning his attention to Matsumoto, who looked intently at Ino.

The Head Captain cleared his throat…

"Congratulations to the students who passed to the combative portion of the exams. As you know, today you will be tested on how well you handle your zanpakuto in battle. You will have no restrictions against either captains or lieutenants."

He turned towards the Captains and lieutenants.

"However, they will not be allowed to use shikai or bankai abilities until I give the signal."

He held up his zanpakuto in it's sealed state…

"This will be the signal for shikai release… and this.."

His zanpakuto started to glow and flames danced around the blade.

"… shall be for bankai."

He sealed his zanpakuto and proceeded to the edge of the arena…

"Do not worry. These are skilled soul reapers you face. I will judge the examinations for all students. Remember… this is a test… so fight wisely and with skill. With that…. Let the examinations… begin!"

-7 students later…-

"Humph… " Toshiro grunted, sheathing Hyorinmaru on his back and walking to join his lieutenant.

"That was boring… " he said under his breath.

The other student was panting and on his knees, shivering. He was tall and now had very pale skin and dark brown hair. His zanpakuto lay beside him, it's blade lightly coated with ice… He stood and weakly went to join the others who sat down on a bench…

Not a single student was able to stand up to any of their opponents…

Ino and Kiga were the last two… and there were six more students in front of them…

"Next bout will be between Kentaro and…. Zaix."

A middle aged looking man with black curly hair stepped up and drew his zanpakuto… He was very muscular and his blade seemed longer than most…

His eyes were a piercing blue and his expression was very telling… he looked almost overconfident…

Zaix breathed deeply and stepped forward, taking a moment to look at Sajin. His captain gave him an assuring nod and smiled lightly.

Zaix stepped forward but did not draw his zanpakuto…

The others looked at him in slight confusion… but Sajin simply smiled.

Yamamoto grinned and lifted his hand…

"Begin!"

Kentaro grunted and ran towards Zaix with his blade held at his side…

Zaix held his hands forward and stood still… He slashed at Zaix's arms but missed as Zaix jumped back… spreading his arms in a circle, rotating upon landing and lunging forward and striking Kentaro with his open palms sending him tumbling back several feet away.

Kenpachi grinned and gave a slight chuckle.

"Damn that kid's not half bad… Hehe I guess he's gotten better after all… Perfect…."

Toshiro dimmed his eyes slightly and watched carefully…

Momo smiled a bit and looked over at Kentaro with a bit of concern.

Kentaro snarled and stood up glaring at Zaix, who was poised defensively… still without his zanpakuto.

Kentaro growled as he charged again…. But he suddenly stopped and slashed at Zaix, sending a wave of red spiritual pressure towards him.

Zaix jumped into the air… and Kentaro followed with several slashes from his blade…

Zaix blinked and teleported away from the barrage of attacks and landed on his feet without a scratch…

"Gah! Stop moving!" he bellowed as he landed and sliced into the ground loosing a immense geyser of red energy.

At that moment… Yamamoto lifted his zanpakuto….

The pillar exploded all around Zaix leaving a huge crater where he was…

Kentaro smiled and stood upright.

"Believe… Aura! Nocte!"

"What??!!"

Sajin smiled and looked up…

Zaix suddenly appeared above the crater, holding Aura in his right hand and Nocte in his left.

Zaix went on the offensive, holding the blades in reverse, charging at Kentaro. They clashed several times, blade against blade.

Kentaro began to back off after seeing that Zaix was getting more aggressive…

Though Zaix's strikes were not as strong as Kentaro's, he was much more accurate and able to turn away his strikes easily.

Kentaro smirked and lifted his blade…

"Rend!"

He sliced once and spark of red light snaked across toward Zaix, ripping the ground to sheds.

Zaix teleported into the air and pointed Nocte towards his opponent.

"Maezer!"

A dark ray shot forth and struck Kentaro's right arm.

"Gaaah!" Kentaro uttered as he held his arm… It was numb for a moment… by the time he looked up… a spear of light was barreling towards him. He flash stepped back and was about to attack… but

"S-sorry…"

Zaix was pointing Aura at his forehead… he had teleported in front of the spear just in time to intercept it's course and ready it for a strike

"Bout over. Nice attempt Kentaro." Yamamoto said nodding. "Zaix, please remain in the arena in you current state."

"Yes Head Captain."

Zaix looked at Kentaro and gave a small bow and a sheepish smile.

"I hope you passed!"

"tsk" he uttered as he left the arena and joined the others.

Kiga looked in amazement at Zaix.

"When did he get two zanpakuto?!" he whispered to Ino. "I only saw the first one… wow… and that was only his shikai release…"

"Hmm… he's holding back immensely… we need to be careful…"Ino replied, staring at the young lieutenant.

Zaix fought the next two students and ended up disarming them in battle rather quickly…

One of them received a shot from Maezer followed by a double assault from the Kriess blades. Fortunately, Zaix aimed for the weapon and not the opponent's body.

"Hmmm Zaix you may rest for awhile. Good work."

"Thank you, Head Captain Yamamoto." Zaix said bowing gently and walking calmly back to Sajin's side.

Sajin had only fought on opponent that was almost as tall as he was… but he was easily disarmed by Tenken. Sajin's attacks seemed different… almost akin to the way Zaix fought…

"Ino Senpuumaru, Please step forward…" Head Taicho Yamamoto ordered.

The head captain looked rather conflicted… not one student left an impression on Zaix. It was like the more Zaix fought the more formidable he became. But he worried that there would be no passing students… Still he sighed slightly and called out to Zaix and directed him to the arena.

Ino stepped up, his emerald eyes piercing into Zaix's softer brown eyes. Zaix's eyes returned the stare and gave a slight bow. Ino smirked a bit a bowed back.

"Zaix, draw your zanpakuto…" said the Head Taicho.

"Yes Head Captain." Zaix replied, drawing his two katana.

"Ino… please draw your zanpakuto."

Ino nodded and unsheathed his sealed state Eshros. He let out a breath and held it towards Zaix, getting into his stance.

Zaix braced himself and pointed the dual Zanpakuto at his opponent…

"Let the battle……. BEGIN!"

Zaix's eyes suddenly focused and he teleported right in front of Ino releasing several cuts and combinations. His opponent leaped away and charged at Zaix at high speed. Zaix parried the head strike and switched one of his blades to be held in reverse, turning to kick Ino's blade hand. Ino sliced at Zaix's chest, but Zaix guarded with his kick.

Ino reeled and flash stepped away…

"_Tch… he's still good up close with … !!!!"_

"… _Yamamoto's blade is lifted???"_

Ino's thought's were interrupted by a dark spear barreling towards him. He guarded with his blade… but the spear steadily pushed him back. He gritted his teeth and tried to regain his ground… but to no avail. Zaix held out his hand… seemingly pushing the dark spear further, making Ino get to the edge of the battlefield…

"no…. come on Ino… don't get ringed out…!!!" Kiga silently hoped.

Ino's eyes began to glow…

"Not over! Flow! Eshros!!!"

Ino's zanpakuto suddenly bucked, sending the spear skyward. He changed it into it's bow form and took aim at Zaix.

"Wind Snipe!"

A gust of wind suddenly picked up as Ino released a wind bolt at Zaix.

Zaix teleported up to where his spear was and grabbed it.

"There!" Zaix yelled as he threw the spear back at Ino.

Ino fired another both and sent it back. Zaix grabbed it and teleported back to where he was……. But without the spears….

"Judgment! " Zaix commanded, lifting his hands above him.

The two spears pierced the ground before Ino and erupted with light and dark energies.

Ino reeled and had to quickly regain his balance… He fired at Zaix again while he landed awkwardly on his side, wincing in pain.

Zaix was struck in the shoulder and grunted in pain…

Ino quickly fired at his throat but the bolt was teleported away from…

Zaix ran for his spears….

"Lightning Rain!" Ino shouted firing at the sky above Zaix.

The lieutenant was suddenly surrounded by lighting bolts, separating him from his weapons.

"Gotcha! " Ino said smirking and changing his bow into a blade and flash stepping a few feet from the localized storm.

"Dragon Gale!"

Ino sliced upwards shocking Zaix as the lightning converged, and slice downwards, causing a spiral of wind blades to erupt around Zaix, shredding at him.

"NNNgh!…. " Zaix uttered as he teleported behind Ino andran for his spears…

Ino smirked and slices again, barely scrapping Zaix's arm…

Zaix leaped and flipped over his spears as he collected his companions.

He growled and turned to face Ino… seeing only a rain of bolts barreling towards him…

He quickly rotated his spears, turning to the side…

Ino flash stepped to his rear and sliced at Zaix's back, causing Zaix to scream in pain and fall to the ground…

Komamura's fist clenched as he saw Zaix get struck… he could see that Zaix was getting fatigued… but what could he do… Why did he say yes… Why didn't he take on more students…. He shook himself and winced as he saw Zaix get struck again in the side. His eyes fixated on Ino like daggers. He found himself growling lowly…

Zaix grunted as he sliced at Ino's bolts with his zanpakuto now being in their sword forms. He Began to pant a bit as He parried another Dragon Gale and teleported out of a Lightning Rain.

'I can't do this… I don't want to hurt him… what if he doesn't… !!!!'

Zaix's arm got nicked by a Wind Snipe, as he tried to parry it.

'NO!… I …. I CAN'T GIVE UP!!'

Zaix suddenly crossed his blades and exhaled….

"It must be now… Magni Kriess!"

Zaix's blades charged themselves with the elements as he charged for Ino.

Ino smirked and tried to disorient the lieutenant by firing at the crossed blades…. But they bounced off, not slowing Zaix down at all…

Zaix let out a howl as he cross-cut Ino's chest.

"O hallow melody, dwell here!" Zaix commanded, partially sheathing his blades…

Ino staggered back… and seemed paralyzed…

Zaix grunted as his blades clicked into their sheathes. An X formed with a slice of light and a slice of dark appeared before Ino's chest. It glowed and ebbed before setting him aflame with chaos for a brief moment. Zaix suddenly teleported past Ino.

"Nnngh… N-no… not like…"

The burning ceases as Zaix sliced him again across the chest. Ino fell on his knees and grunted, doubled over in pain. Zaix waited for him to stand… his blades readied…

Kiga gasped as Ino fell… he could barely see Zaix's movement…

Ino panted a few times before chuckling..

"Heh… Nice one… I guess you really weren't holding back after all… "

Ino suddenly flash stepped far away and readied his bow.

"Rending Tem--- GRAAH!!!"

Zaix sheathed his blades and smiled lightly as Ino fell to the ground…

"The song wasn't over yet… I-I'm sorry Ino." Zaix whispered as Yamamoto signaled for the end of the match… He smiled, however… looking intently at the lithe archer.

Ino slowly stood up and frowned… looking at the ground…

Kiga sighed and looked at the ground as well.

"Congratulations, Ino. You have passed…"


	20. Chapter 18 The Cold Front!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's content. I own myself however... actually not really but you get the idea! SO SORRY for the delay. Life kinda happened... And it happened kinda strangely :-P _

_Aura: ? When did you cut your hair? what happened to your braids?_

_Nocte: Oh... my... God..._

_Komamura: ... I... like that a lot Zaix ... 3_

_Zaix: ... *blushes and randomnly starts to eat cake... * next chapter please!_

_... why are you all looking at me like that?... hey stop! Don't pet me...! ...murr..._

_(My flash drive got destroyed so everything is gone. My attack list. My character list. Everything. So forgive me for the looong time it's going to take to build this up again.)_

* * *

"?" Ino looked up at the Head Captian , almost in disbelief.

"I... passed?"

Zaix happily bowed and smiled to Ino gently turning to Komamura and giving a bit of a sheepish smile as he walked towards his captain.

Kiga beamed at Ino who, at the release of Yamamoto rejoined his fellow classmates.

"You did it Ino!" the polar bear chuckled and grinned.

Ino gave a small nod and smiled at his friend.

After the match had been fought and the combatants went to their respective groups Yamamoto called out Komamura to the arena... as well as Kiga.

'Ha! Finally! I can show off my strength !'

As they took their places Yamamoto turned to Komamura.

Kenpachi gave a smirk as the furred combatants stepped into the ring. Yachiru whispered to Kenpachi about possibly keeping Kiga for a pet, causing him to facepalm over his eye patch.

"For this match... I will not give a signal for the captian to release shikai: you can fight freely..."

He then turned to Kiga and continued "You may fight freely as well, however... it is both you and your opponent's goal to ring your opponent out."

Zaix tilted his head a bit and looked towards the Head Captain curiously... 'Hmmm I wonder if Kiga will be able to withstand Sajin's attacks... this won't be easy for him...'

Much to Sajin's surprise the polar bear smiled widely. 'Perfect!'

Sajin's brow raised a bit as he saw Kiga's reaction... His eyes fixated intently on the white furred bear.

'Interesting... is he...? No... he's different... but still'

Yamamoto raised his zanpakuto and and gave the signal to begin.

"Shamoke! Kousetsu-Yari! "

Kiga instantly drew out an eight-foot long double crescent polearm and slammed it against the ground causing a slight blue shade of energy to hue across the arena.

"Hehehe watch your step big guy!"

Komamura stood defensively planning to absorb whatever came at him... but he soon realized what had happened as Kiga dashed towards him and locked weapons after a fierce lateral crescent sweep towards the captain's chest: The ground had become as slick as ice.

"grr...!" Komamura uttered as he slowly slid back from the momentum behind the strike. Even though he blocked and stood his ground, the ice was making it hard for him to counter.

Komamura however smirked and lifted his right foot that was leading the fending off of Kiga's persisting push against him and then stomped hard on the ground causing the ice to shatter beneath then completely.

'Uh-oh' Kiga muttered... grinning as silly grin up at the captain who gave a toothy smirk.

With a growl from the captain, Kiga found himself pushed with ease back towards the opposite side of the arena.

Kiga gritted his teeth and held his ground as much as he could but found that Sajin was more than powerful enough to end this quickly.

Without hesitation, Kiga unlocked weapons with the vulpine and jumped back to to the edge of the arena... He waited and grinned, beckoning the captain to make his move with a finger, giving him a taunting wink.

Ino, seeing this blushed a bit and hid his face. 'you idiot...' he thought. 'there's no way you can escape now... unless...'

Sajin raised a brow and chuckled, stepping back a bit and turning around lifting his left fist...

Kiga readied his spear and prepared himself...

"Roar! TENKEN!" Sajin howled, turning and striking downwards towards his opponent.

A large fist obliterated the ground where Kiga was, leaving dust and damaged earth in it's wake...

Sajin looked intently at where his attack landed, still standing alert.

"...Absolute Spike!"

Sajin looked up just in time to jump to the side and away from Kiga who impaled the ground with his spear causing a prison of ice to erupt around himself. He lifted the spear out of the ground making the ice burst into shards, large chunks of ice walls remaining all over the arena...

"Ahh..." Komamura grinned. "An interesting strategy."

Kiga leaped forward and charged for Komamura who drew back a fist again to attempt another zanpakuto infused strike .

"Frost Aegis!"

Just before Sajin's attack struck home, Kiga became shielded with a tall pillar of ice giving him enough time to dodge the impact and charge from another angle. hThere were chunks of ice from Kiga's Zanpakuto everywhere on the arena and Sajin kept breaking it all down with his shikai... but for every few pillars of ice he'd break 3 would replace them!

'why is he ...?' Sajin thought...

Kiga started to smile more and more as the ice covered the arena. After dodging another powerful blow from Tenken the polar bear ended up sitting on top of a 30 foot tall pillar of ice in the middle of the arena.

"How are you liking the prison you just built around yourself?"

Sajin frowned... and saw that he had been backed into a corner and surrounded by pillars and walls of ice ... all towering over him.

"I see..." Sajin chuckled, puffs of cold air coming out from his nose and muzzle.

Kiga frowned and pointed his Kousetsu-Yari at the vulpine.

"This is it! " he roared as he jumped down towards Sajin with his spear head pointed directly at the ground. The blade of the zanpakuto started to shine a misty blue as he descended, a froth ebbing from the tip.

The captain chuckled more and turned his back, looking at Zaix who looked worried... but the moment he saw Sajin's face... he couldn't help but smile and give a nod.

"...I prefer my own quarters..." Sajin calmly said, grinning a bit.

"WH-WHAT?" Kiga growled.

"...Bankai!"

* * *

_**I love the way I end my chapters~ Don;t worry though ^^ I think I'll be around more to touch bases with the story more. I mean.. after all the action it'd be good to get to know each other right?**_

_**Besides I miss those cuddly scenes with the ever so awesome Sajin 3**_

_**Read and review at your pleasure ^^ And feel free to toss some ideas! Maybe I can use them and give special shout outs ;-3**_


End file.
